Imperfect Reflections
by Tanba Josav
Summary: Kirk and Spock were supposed to beam down to the planet, so why are they still aboard the Enterprise? And why is everyone treating them like strangers? Mirrorverse fic. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Imperfect Reflections

The swirling lights of the transporter beam faded from Kirk's sight as he blinked several times to clear his vision. The familiar sight of the transporter room swam into focus. Blinking again he frowned, that wasn't right, hadn't they just transported _from_ the ship? Movement from his left caused Kirk to turn his head in that direction, there stood Spock a slight furrowing of his brow the only visible sign that he didn't know what was going on either.

'Se – security to the transporter room!'

Kirk's head whipped about and he took a small step forward at Ensign Chekov's startled cry. He watched in astonishment as the young man lurched to his feet, fumbling at his right side before pulling out a phaser and pointing it at his captain and first officer.

'Stay where you are!' the young man commanded. 'Don't move!'

'Chekov!' James Kirk barked in his best Captain's voice. 'What is the meaning of this?'

Kirk hadn't authorised anyone to carry phasers. And even if he had, unless there was a clear and present danger there was no way they'd be allowed to have the weapon set to kill, not stun.

'Curious.' Spock spoke quietly and it was only then that Kirk realised that Chekov was more interested in pointing the phaser at Spock than he was at him.

'Spock?' Kirk asked. 'How'd we get back on the ship?'

The Commander tilted his head to one side. 'I do not know, Captain.'

'Quiet, Wulcan.' Chekov shouted as his phaser wavered between the two men.

The young ensign almost sagged with relief when the doors opened and a team of security guards rushed into the room, phasers out and at the ready.

'Hands up!' one of them barked.

'Hey, guys,' Kirk said, 'what's with the practical joke?' No one seemed to be paying that much attention to him, once again the security team were much more interested in Spock than him. It was almost enough to insult a guy. 'Did Bones put you up to this?'

'I said get your hands up!' the man shouted again, as the other members of the security team began to crowd forward. 'That's an order!'

'Order?' Kirk scowled at the man. 'I am your _Captain_ , man; the only one giving orders around here is going to be me.'

'I do not believe it is wise to antagonise them, Captain.' Spock said as he calmly raised his hands.

'Antagonise?' Kirk shook his head in disbelief. 'I haven't even _begun_ yet.'

'Perhaps we should –' Spock's words were rudely interrupted when one of the guards lunged towards him and shot the Vulcan.

' _HEY!_ ' Kirk yelled in disbelief this could not be happening, not on his ship. Although, at least on the bright side now all the weapons were pointing at him.

'Put him down!' the lead security guard ordered.

Kirk saw a flash of light and felt a dull pain begin to radiate out from his chest before his whole universe went dark.

# # # #

Captain Christopher Pike leant heavily on his cane as he limped towards the brig. A Vulcan on his ship? As soon as he found out how this happened, heads were going to roll.

The doors of the brig opened and Pike stepped into the room. It was quiet, the only people inside were the two prisoners and a lone security guard manning the central console. Captain Pike stopped just inside the room quietly acknowledging the guard as he observed the prisoners. They hadn't noticed him yet, as both were standing to the back of their cell talking intently with each other.

Pike took the opportunity to study the two men. They were young, both of them, and appeared to be in their mid 20s, much like the majority of his crew on the ship, which just made Pike feel old. They were both wearing Starfleet uniforms but they weren't quite right, like someone had a basic idea of the cut and colouring but had never seen one up close. The human was in a Command uniform but the colouring was lighter, more yellow with a less khaki-green tone than his own. While the other one, the Vulcan, was in a Sciences uniform but here too it was the wrong shade much darker than it should be.

A Vulcan in a Starfleet uniform, Pike just shook his head at the thought; did they really think they could infiltrate his ship in such a fashion? Did they presume his people would overlook the damn ears? Pike didn't know what the intentions of these two were but he was damn sure he would find out.

As he walked towards the pair the Vulcan noted him first. The dark haired alien tilted his head to one side, his actions stopping the other man in mid conversation. The human turned to see what had captured his fellow prisoner's attention and seeing the man walking towards him rushed to the front of the cell.

'Admiral!' the dark blonde exclaimed.

For a moment Pike watched as the young man's face seemed to light up with happiness, before the light faded from his blue eyes and he stopped short before the clear wall of the cell, his hands falling to his side and clenching into fists.

Pike stopped before the two prisoners. 'There are no Admirals here, son.'

The human gave a short bark of bitter laughter at the captain's words, his face grimacing slightly before he turned his back on Pike and walked to the rear of the cell. The Vulcan reached out as the human passed, briefly clasping a hand on the young man's shoulder in sympathy before walking forward. 'Captain Pike, I presume?' he said quietly, hands tucked behind the small of his back.

Pike scowled at the Vulcan. 'How did you know my name?'

The Vulcan opened his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out the other prisoner spoke.

'Simple really,' the words came out hoarse and emotionally tinged as the young man spoke from the back of the cell. 'It's because we're not from this universe.'

Pike frowned at the absurdity of those words as the human cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair before turning and walking back towards the other two men. Whatever he had been thinking and feeling when he first laid eyes on Pike the young man had seemed to put that aside. The man who now stood next to the Vulcan radiated control and a steady command presence; he really seemed to embody the uniform he was wearing.

'What do you mean, "Not of this universe"?' Pike demanded to know.

'Well it's obvious,' the young man said, 'because in my universe you're _dead_.'

The intensity of those words caused Pike to rock back on his heels. 'Who are you people?'

Turning his head slightly the human acknowledged the slight nod from the Vulcan before turning back to speak to Pike. 'I'm Captain James T. Kirk, of the _USS_ _Enterprise_.' He announced before gesturing to the Vulcan next to him. 'And this is my First Officer, Commander Spock.'

' _I'm_ the Captain of the _Enterprise_.' Pike said.

Kirk's smile was bitter-sweet. 'Yes you were, and probably the best in any universe.'

Captain of the _Enterprise_ , just what kind of trick was this? This kid was too young to be a captain of anything let alone the flagship of the Federation. Pike turned and addressed the security guard. 'Anatova, check Starfleet records for any Kirk serving past or present.'

The woman nodded as her fingers flickered across the console. 'Yessir.'

Pike turned back to address the two men. 'Do you really expect me to believe you're from another universe, one where I'm dead?' Pike shook his head. 'Are you saying that when you planned on infiltrating my ship this was the best option you could come up with? This has to be the dumbest story I've ever heard.'

'Well what other story would you prefer, _sir_?' Kirk snapped back. His hand briefly reached up to rub at the spot on his chest where he was shot, a grimace crossed his face and was as quickly gone.

'How about the truth?' Pike was as quick to snap back. 'Of how you got onto my ship in the first place, your intentions towards my crew and why,' he gestured towards Spock, 'you're with a damn Vulcan?'

'Curious.' Spock spoke up. 'There seems to be an increased antagonism towards my person since we boarded.'

Kirk just shook his head at the Vulcan. 'You think?'

Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk's words. 'That is what I stated, Captain.'

'Captain,' Anatova spoke up from her station. 'I have that information you requested.'

Both Pike's and Kirk's attention snapped towards the Ensign. Pike's command of 'Report!' was a split second behind Kirk's own order.

'Uh,' Anatova looked from one officer to the other before directing her attention to Captain Pike. 'There has only ever been one person with the surname of Kirk who has served in Starfleet, sir.'

Pike looked from Anatova to Kirk, curious at the young man's almost expectant expression. 'Continue.'

Anatova looked down at her console. 'A George Kirk, sir, First Officer on the –'

' – _Kelvin_.' Kirk finished for her.

'Yes Cap–, uh yes,' Anatova corrected herself quickly. Her fingers flew across her console. 'An exemplary record, from what I can see.'

Pike looked over at Kirk. 'Where is he now?'

'Deceased, sir,' Anatova answered.

Kirk's eyes closed at those words and he reached up again to rub at his chest.

'How?' Pike asked without taking his eyes off Kirk.

'In the line of duty, sir. The _Kelvin_ was attacked, all on board was lost.'

'All on board?' Spock interrupted to ask. 'When did this happen?'

'Captain?' Anatova looked nervously at her commanding officer, unsure whether or not to even acknowledge the prisoner's question let alone reply.

'Answer him.' Pike ordered.

'It was,' Anatova glanced down at the console. '2240, he died in 2240.'

'What?' Kirk's loud demand overrode Spock's request for information on who had attacked the ship. 'That's not possible.' The young man stepped forward, all his attention focused on the ensign. 'A son, did Commander Kirk ever have a son?'

Anatova waited for Pike's nod of consent before checking the records. 'Yes, a James Tiberius Kirk, he was born 2233 in Iowa.'

'Sonofabitch.' Kirk's face creased in pain and he seemed to stagger slightly. 'Seven years,' he looked to the Vulcan. 'Spock, he had seven years.'

Spock noted the sheen of sweat on Kirk's brow and the way he seemed to be leaning forward slightly as if in pain. 'Captain?' he moved towards his friend.

'I'm fine,' Kirk waved away Spock's gesture of help. 'Do you know what I would have given for seven years?'

Pike looked from one prisoner to the other. 'What is going on?' But both of the men ignored him.

Spock stood in front of Kirk. 'As first officer of the _Kelvin_ , your father wouldn't have spent much time at home.'

'Anytime would be better than nothing, Spock.' Kirk replied. 'What would you give to have had more time with your mother?'

Before Spock could formulate an answer Kirk gave a small cry of pain. Reaching out Spock grabbed the other man's arms before he could collapse to the floor. 'Jim!'

Helping Kirk towards the bed along the cell wall; Spock carefully sat his friend down before crouching in front of him. Turning his head he addressed Captain Pike. 'Get Doctor McCoy, now.'

Concerned Pike turned to address Anatova. 'Get senior personnel from Medical and Security here, on the double.'

Kirk sat on the bed hunched over with his head in his hands.

'Jim?' Spock asked over his friend's ragged breathing.

Kirk dropped his hands to rest on his knees and looked up at his friend. Spock was shocked to see the fear in his captain's eyes.

'Is it the radiation?' Kirk asked him. 'It feels . . .' he tried to find the words to express what he was experiencing, 'it feels like I'm burning up and falling apart at the same time.' Kirk reached out and grabbed at Spock, bunching the fabric of the Vulcan's sleeve in his fist. 'Bones gave me a clean bill of health, Spock, what if he was wrong'

Spock placed his hand over his friend's fist. 'It is not the radiation, Jim.'

'Really, are you sure?'

It pained Spock to see his friend so worried about something that should be in his past. He hesitated for a moment before replying. 'I do not know.'

Kirk smiled a little at the Vulcan's response. 'What you couldn't sugar coat it first? You bedside manner's worse that Bone's, you know that?'

Spock raised an eyebrow at the comment. 'I do not think that is possible, Captain.'

Kirk's laugh was genuine, the first Spock had heard since they arrived in this place. It was comforting to hear the sound.

'Help me up.' Kirk ordered.

'Is that wise?' Spock asked, even as he helped his captain to his feet. 'You are ill.'

'I feel better already,' Kirk replied, and indeed his colour was returning. He no longer stood hunched over in pain and his breathing was more normal. 'Besides it doesn't pay to negotiate from a position of weakness.'

'Are we negotiating?' Spock asked as let go of Kirk's arm and let the man stand by himself.

'Everything's a negotiation, Spock.'

# # # #

Both men moved back towards the front of their cell, just as the door to the brig opened and four people rushed in.

Kirk's face lit up as he recognised the first two people. 'Carol! Bones!'

Doctor Carol Marcus stopped short as she saw Spock standing in the cell, causing the three men behind her to move quickly to either side to avoid knocking her down. The blonde's eyes narrowed as she realised a stranger seemed to know her name. 'How –?'

'Annoying, isn't it?' Pike said, dryly. 'Let me guess,' he turned to address the two prisoners. 'She's dead too?'

Kirk failed to answer Captain Pike because he was too busy staring at the other three red shirted men. 'Bones, what are you doing in that uniform?'

Leonard McCoy stepped forward and placed himself between Doctor Marcus and the two prisoners, his right hand firmly resting on his holstered phaser. Ignoring Kirk he turned to address Pike. 'So it is true, you've got a damned Vulcan here, why wasn't I notified earlier?'

Pike's mouth twitched at McCoy's insubordinate tone. 'It was under control, Chief, and you had your mission to prepare for.'

'Chief?' Spock asked. 'Are you not a doctor?'

McCoy ignored the Vulcan entirely. 'Anything to do with those pointy eared bastards _is_ my mission.'

'Bones, Doctor McCoy, answer Spock's question.' Kirk snapped in his Captain's voice.

Reluctantly McCoy turned to address Kirk. 'I'm Head of Security,' he barked back tugging at the bright red uniform he wore, 'not a damn doctor! And I'll not talk to any traitor or bastard Vulcan, either.'

'Captain,' Doctor Marcus stepped around McCoy to address Pike. 'Why were we called here? As your Chief Medical Officer I would think you could make better use of my time.'

'One of the prisoners is ill.' Pike answered.

'Well he's not the only one,' Carol glanced down at the slim PADD she held in her hand. 'As of nine minutes ago we were registering several reports of unexplained illness amongst the crew.'

'Fascinating,' Spock said.

McCoy strode up to the cell wall and slapped his palm hard on its clear surface. 'Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?'

'You misconstrue my words, Mister McCoy.' Spock turned his attention to Doctor Marcus. 'Have these reports now subsided?'

'Well,' Carol checked her medical reports. 'Yes, yes, they have.'

'I'm feeling better too.' Kirk added, 'if anyone's interested.'

'Have you found a cause for this illness?' Spock asked.

'Well, no, not as yet.'

'I think we're looking at the cause right here,' McCoy said, 'seems to me everyone was fine until you two came on board.'

'That's not exactly true,' Doctor Marcus said, as her fingers scrolled up and down her PADD. 'We had one other report of a spate of illnesses just over an hour and a half ago.'

'Right before our two "guests" arrived.' Pike noted.

'If the reports occurred before we arrived,' Spock said, 'then logically we cannot be responsible for the illness.'

'Logic,' Doctor Marcus folded her arms, hugging her PADD close to her chest, 'curious choice of word for a Vulcan.'

Spock tilted his head to one side as he addressed Carol. 'Is it?'

Kirk raised his hand to get everyone's attention, 'As much as I'd hate to interrupt the makings of a good vocabulary lecture. I think we should concentrate on more important matters like why,' he gestured towards McCoy, 'Bones, here, isn't a doctor. Hell, man, your bedside manner sucked, but you loved that job.'

'Well, the Chief was a doctor.' Carol said. 'Before he gave it all up and joined Starfleet.'

McCoy turned in surprise to look at Doctor Marcus. 'How did you know that?'

'I _am_ the CMO of this ship. I read it in your files.' She replied.

'She's not the only one who read it,' Pike said. 'I too read your file and thought having that extra experience on board couldn't hurt.'

'Why did you give that all up?' Kirk asked.

McCoy pointed at Spock. 'Why don't you ask him?'

Kirk turned to see Spock with that look that said he was calculating the variables of a puzzle. The faintest expression of surprise crossed his face as he came to some sort of conclusion and he stood up straight with his hands clasped behind his back. 'How long have you been at war with Vulcan?' he asked the officers in front of him.

'What?!' Kirk exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

'It is a logical conclusion, Captain,' Spock told Kirk. 'The crew are obviously on heightened alert. Take into account the increased hostilities towards my person and the anger directed towards yourself as some sort of traitor to the human race for being my friend, leads me to conclude that the Federation is at war with Vulcan.'

'That is the most ridiculous thing,' Kirk turned to address Pike, 'Admiral, tell him that's the stupidest idea Spock's ever had.'

Pike just shook his head. 'You never let up, do you? That's one hell of an act you two have going there.' He gestured with his head that McCoy and Marcus should step back away from the cell.

'Pike?' Kirk called out as the three officers moved back out of earshot. 'Pike!'

'Well?' Pike asked Marcus and McCoy when they were at a distance to discuss the two prisoners safely. 'What's your assessment?'

'I currently have none, Captain,' Marcus spoke first. 'Not until I examine them first.'

'I'm not talking about their physical health, Doctor,' Pike told her. 'I'm talking about this "act" they've cooked up. Not knowing we're at war with Vulcan? Claiming to be from some other universe, one where McCoy here' he gestured towards his security chief, 'is a doctor and I'm dead.'

'It's pathetic.' McCoy spoke up. 'My seven year old daughter could have come up with something better than that.'

'It's so ridiculous it almost makes you wonder if they're telling the truth.' Pike said. 'No one would expect us to believe the impossible.'

'How did they even get onboard?' Marcus wanted to know. 'No transporter was in use when they appeared, have the Vulcans come up with some way to penetrate our shields?'

'If they have they'd be sending torpedoes, not nutjobs.' McCoy answered her. 'Is there any chance they've been onboard the entire time? Sent to sabotage the mission?'

'If they have then Chekov is colluding with them.' Pike said, grimly. 'And your security measures have one hell of a hole in them, Chief.'

'There's nothing wrong with the security, Captain,' McCoy said. 'I'm staking my life on that.'

'You're staking _all_ our lives on that, Mister McCoy.'

McCoy nodded in acknowledgement. 'I say to hell with wasting any more time and just shove 'em out an airlock. The boy's could use them for target practice.'

Carol Marcus shuddered. 'That's barbaric!'

'It's no more than they deserve.' McCoy glared at the two prisoners.

'Dammit, McCoy, it's been eight years.' Pike said. 'Stop thinking like a widower and start thinking like the head of security.'

'Fine, then we take this opportunity to dissect the Vulcan. Starfleet has never taken one alive before, maybe we can find a weakness.'

'Captain, I will not – '

Pike overrode Doctor Marcus's objections. 'We're not dissecting anyone, Doctor, we're not like them.' Staring at the two prisoners he seemed to come to some sort of decision. 'Marcus, take Kirk to the infirmary check him over and see if he shows any of the symptoms of this so called illness, while McCoy and I have a little chat with the Vulcan.'

Marcus glanced at McCoy before answering Pike. 'Captain I have a duty to remind you –'

'Relax, Doctor, they're prisoners of war. No harm will come to them, you have my word.'

Carol looked to McCoy. 'And what about you, Leonard?'

McCoy stared over at the Vulcan, his hand tightened on the phaser holstered at his side so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Looking back at Doctor Marcus he made a conscious effort to relax. 'Fine, I'll behave.' He ground out between gritted teeth.

Marcus reached out and touched McCoy's arm briefly. 'Thank you.'

# # # #

Kirk watched as the three officers began to walk back towards them. Things had been tense there for a few moments but something had been resolved and these _Enterprise_ doppelgangers had reached some agreement. He only hoped it would be for his and Spock's continued existence.

'I can't believe these guys are at war with Vulcan.' Kirk told Spock.

'It is the only logical conclusion.'

'But with _Vulcans_?'

Pike walking up overheard their conversation. 'It's not that hard to believe, they are a violent race.'

Kirk gestured towards Spock. 'Are you sure we're talking about the same guys?'

'Pointy eared, green blooded hob goblins,' McCoy snarled at Kirk, 'aggressive bastards kill anything in their path. They killed my wife and two daughters.'

'They've killed a lot of people over the years.' Pike told McCoy. 'That's why it's called a war, Chief.'

'Your wife and daughters?' Kirk closed his eyes at the thought. 'Bones, oh man.'

'My condolences for your loss, Mister McCoy.' Spock added.

'Like you'd know about loss.' McCoy snarled back.

'More than you know.'

'But,' Kirk said, 'what about Cochrane. You still had First Contact, right?'

'What about it?' Doctor Marcus asked.

'In our universe,' Spock said, 'Doctor Zefram Cochrane was the first human to achieve warp flight in 2063. His warp signature attracted the attention of a passing Vulcan ship, the _T'Plana-Hath_ , which resulted in the first official contact between our two races.'

'The only contact we've ever had with Vulcans was at gunpoint.' McCoy said. 'And Cochrane met with the Klingons in 2066. It was them who warned us about the Vulcans. Those two races have been at war forever.'

'It was the Klingons who helped us progress into space; in return they only asked we'd help them in the war when the time was right.' Pike said.

'Klingons?' Kirk laughed at the thought. 'Admiral Marcus would have had a fit, if he knew about that.'

'What about my father?' Carol Marcus asked indignantly.

'Uh, nothing, nothing,' Kirk smiled at Doctor Marcus. 'How is he?'

Carol blinked and swallowed. 'He's been dead for almost three years now.'

Kirk watched as McCoy reached out and rubbed Carol's shoulder in sympathy. _Smooth, Jim, real smooth,_ he thought. _Do you think if you opened your mouth any wider you could fit the other foot in, too?_ 'Sorry,' he said.

An awkward silence fell over the five people as each one tried to reconcile their truth with the other version they were hearing.

'From another universe,' McCoy finally snorted. 'As if that's even possible.'

'Until recently I, too, would have thought the same way.' Spock replied.

Kirk knew he was referring to the events that had destroyed Vulcan and altered his and everyone's time-lines. That Spock was thinking of the older version of himself that even now was living somewhere in their own universe. Kirk was still a little pissed that the older Spock had lied to him about not being able to meet his younger self. One little meeting would have saved Kirk a lot of hassle, not to mention the bruising and embarrassment of getting his ass handed to him by Spock. But thoughts of the two Spocks led him to think of Nero and how he had arrived in this timeline in the first place, which led his thoughts to . . . 'The anomaly,' he said, out loud.

'What about it?' Doctor Marcus asked.

Kirk looked towards Pike. 'Were you sent to investigate it too?'

Pike frowned at Marcus. 'That's classified.'

'Sorry, Captain.' Doctor Marcus looked down in embarrassment.

'So there is an anomaly.' Spock said, 'interesting.'

'Do you think that's what did it?' Kirk asked Spock.

'Are you referring to the possibility that the anomaly caused us to be sent to an alternative universe, Captain?'

'Yeah,' Kirk said, 'if an anomaly could send an older you and Nero back in time, why not to another universe?' He looked over at Captain Pike. 'Starfleet tasked us to investigate an anomaly deep in space. Let's just say we've had issues with similar irregularities in the recent past. Spock and I were beaming down to a nearby planet when we found ourselves here.'

Spock thought through the idea. 'You said there were reports of a spate of illnesses just before we beamed onboard.' He said to Doctor Marcus, when she nodded he continued. 'If the anomaly activated in both universes simultaneously then it is possible these events are linked.'

With a grin Kirk reached out and slapped Spock hard on the shoulder. 'Then all we need to do is wait for another activation and we can get home!'

'I'm not sure it will be that easy, Captain,' Spock said, 'we might end up in yet another universe, or even cease to exist.'

Think positive, Spock!' Kirk protested. 'We gotta get back to the ship. Scotty and Bones must be worrying about us, not to mention a certain communications officer. She'll never forgive you if you don't return.'

'Nobody's going anywhere,' Pike interrupted. 'Until we know exactly what's going on.'

'What do you think we've been telling you?' Kirk said.

'You've been telling me the damndest story I've ever heard.' Pike said, he looked from Kirk to Spock before gesturing to McCoy. 'Step back, the pair of you.'

'Why?' Kirk asked as the two men began moving towards the rear of the cell.

'Maybe I'm just looking for some sort of confirmation.' Pike answered as McCoy and his security team unholstered their phasers. With a nod from her captain, Ensign Anatova shut down the barrier keeping the prisoners in the cell.

Pike and McCoy stepped forward. 'Kirk,' Pike said, 'you're going to the infirmary with Doctor Marcus. She'll check you over.'

Kirk shifted his weight from foot to foot, clenching and unclenching his fists. 'And Spock?'

'He'll stay here.'

Kirk shook his head. 'Not gonna happen.'

'This is not a discussion, son.'

'The hell it isn't. You tell me you're at war then expect me to leave my Vulcan crewmember alone with you,' he nodded towards McCoy, 'with _him_?'

'No harm will come to him, you have my word.'

'And if you were the Pike I knew, I'd take that word. But you aren't are you?'

Pike shook his head.

'It's alright, Captain.' Spock said. 'I'll stay here.'

Kirk turned to his first officer. 'Spock this is your life we're talking about here, we have no reason to trust these people.'

'Which is all the more reason to stay; we want them to believe us, Jim. If they are going to trust us, then in turn we must trust them.'

'And what if I _don't_ trust them?' Kirk demanded to know.

Spock tilted his head to one side and replied, 'Then trust me.'

'Dammit,' Kirk spun away from Spock, taking a few steps away from his friend before turning back. The two men stared at each other for a few moments before Kirk reluctantly nodded and walked out of the cell.

Pike watched as Kirk walked towards him. He waved back one of the security guards who was moving to intercept the prisoner and waited until the young man was standing directly in front of him, virtually nose to nose.

'Captain to Captain,' Kirk said, 'do I have your word nothing will happen to Spock?'

Pike nodded to reassure the young man. 'Captain to Captain, you have my word that as long as your officer conducts himself accordingly nothing will happen to him. You're both prisoners of war and will be treated as such. We are not the barbarians here, Kirk.'

Kirk looked over to McCoy, 'And the rest of your crew?'

'Are under my orders.'

Taking a step back Kirk looked at each of the Starfleet officers in front of him, as if he was taking in their measure. Finally he looked back at Pike. 'Fine,' he sighed and looked back at Spock. 'Spock, try to behave, okay?'

'I could say the same of you, Captain.' Spock looked pointedly at Doctor Marcus. 'These are not the crew members we know.'

A cocky grin spread across Kirk's face, transforming the man from serious captain to daredevil. 'I always behave.' Grin still in place he walked over to Doctor Marcus. 'Looks like I'm all yours.'

'Wonderful.' Marcus said, dryly. She gestured towards the door. 'Shall we?'

'Anatova, Sherman,' McCoy told two of his security personnel. 'Go with Doctor Marcus. Guard the prisoner at all times and make sure he doesn't interact with any other crew member unless cleared by the Doc.'

The two security guards nodded and moved to flank Kirk.

Marcus sighed. 'Is that really necessary, Leonard?'

'Yes it is,' McCoy said, 'I won't make the same mistake twice.'

Kirk looked between the two, curious as to what Bones was referring to. He briefly thought about asking then decided it might stir up more trouble than it was worth. He began to follow Doctor Marcus and the two guards then stopped and turned around. 'Spock, if you can't convince Pike any other way you might try the old . . .' he raised a hand, fingers splayed and slightly curled inwards like he was about to catch an object.

Spock raised an eyebrow. 'I am unfamiliar with that gesture, Captain.'

Kirk waggled his hand slightly, 'The Vulcan mind thingy.'

Spock's other eyebrow rose. 'Are you referring to the Vulcan mind meld?'

Kirk snapped his fingers and pointed at Spock, 'Yeah, hell of a way to get information across.'

Spock inclined his head. 'I will take that under consideration, Captain.'

With a smile Kirk and his entourage left the brig.

# # # #

The two remaining security guards took up position just inside the door leading to the brig while McCoy had his phaser pointed at Spock as he and Pike walked into the now open cell.

Sighing in relief Pike sat down on the small bed and began rubbing his right leg. 'If I'd known this was going to be a long conversation, I would have brought a chair.'

Spock backed up until he was resting against the far wall, giving as much space between him and the two other men as he could. 'I assume you were injured in the war?'

'I was.' Pike confirmed.

'Admiral Pike was also injured when he was captured by Romulans. Fascinating, how many things in this universe are similar to our own.'

'Romulans,' Pike settled more comfortably on the bed as McCoy moved to stand next to him. 'Never heard of them.'

'It has been conjectured that they were once a part of Vulcan culture before breaking away centuries ago, perhaps that never happened in your universe.'

'Who cares?' McCoy said.

'It does seem irrelevant.' Spock conceded. 'How can I convince you both, the Captain and I are telling the truth?'

'You can't,' McCoy answered, 'because what you're saying is bullshit.'

'McCoy.' Pike warned.

'Come on, Captain, the kid's out of the picture.' McCoy moved until he was halfway between Spock and his captain. 'Let me have the Vulcan and I'll get you the truth.'

Pike shook his head. 'I gave my word.'

'And this is war, words mean nothing.' McCoy strode back towards Pike. 'Don't tell me you're beginning to believe them?'

Pike nodded towards Spock, who hadn't moved during the exchange. 'Look at him Chief; of all the Vulcans we've seen over the years, have you ever met one like him?'

'He is a bit quiet.' McCoy conceded.

'Quiet?' Pike laughed at the notion. 'Vulcans rage, they bluster. They never keep still and they'll attack on sight. No Vulcan I've ever met wanted to sit down and talk things through first, let alone use logic like this one.' He gestured towards Spock.

'So this one's new, he's different.' McCoy said, 'doesn't make him less Vulcan.'

Spock's mouth twitched ever so slightly at McCoy's words. 'I assure you, gentlemen, by my people's standards I am less Vulcan.'

'See,' McCoy said, 'he's a freak even to his own.'

'I have been called worse,' Spock replied. 'Our intentions are entirely benign; Captain Pike, Mister McCoy,' he nodded to each officer in return. 'Our only desire is to return to our own universe.'

'Benign?' McCoy laughed in disbelief. 'Your pet human suggested you use a mind meld on us and you call that benign?'

The slightest of frowns marred Spock's forehead. 'The mind meld is in essence a sharing of consciousness; of thoughts, feelings and information between two beings.'

'It's a form of torture.' Pike corrected him. 'It's a way of extracting information from prisoners. I've seen the after affects, the brain damage and broken minds of people it's happened too, people I've known. They are never the same again.'

'That is not how it should be used, that is not our way.'

'Well it's _these_ Vulcan's way.' Pike said.

'Then it is for the best that I did not intend to use a mind meld to convince either of you.' Spock said, after a few minutes thought.

'Then why did your boy, Kirk, suggest it?' McCoy wanted to know.

'Because he does not know that I have already joined my consciousness with Admiral Pike as he lay dying in our universe.' Spock explained, much to the shock of the two officers. 'It would be inappropriate to do so again with Captain Pike here as some of that experience would undoubtedly be felt by him.'

Pike swallowed several times before finally asking. 'Why?'

Spock glanced away from Pike. 'One of the reasons was curiosity.'

'You bastard!' McCoy lunged across the cell and wrapped his hands around Spock's throat.

Pike lurched to his feet and stumbled across to the two men. 'Chief!' he shouted at McCoy, 'stand down, that's an order!'

Leonard McCoy refused to listen as he hands tightened.

Pike reached up and grabbed at McCoy's hands. 'For godsake man, kill him now and that makes you as bad as the Vulcans. If we're ever going to survive, let alone win, we have to be better. We have to stay human.' Pike made one last attempt to stop McCoy. 'You gave Doctor Marcus your word.'

McCoy blinked, his whole face scrunched up in pain as he turned to look at his captain. Finally, with a small cry of anger, he pushed himself away from Spock.

'Good man,' Pike nodded at his security chief. 'You're lucky,' he said to Spock as Pike watched McCoy walk back to the other side of the room and pick up his phaser from where he had dropped it on the floor. 'If the Chief had been thinking straighter, you'd be dead by now and I'd have to tell your captain I couldn't keep my word.'

'On the contrary,' Spock said as he reached up and rubbed at his throat, 'you told him that I was safe as long as I acted in an appropriate manner.' Spock's voice was a little hoarse.

'Last I checked, talking was still an acceptable way to communicate.' Pike nodded at Spock. 'Do I need to call in a doctor?'

'That will be unnecessary.' Spock's voice was more normal now and he stopped rubbing his neck.

Pike eyed the faintest hint of bruises around Spock's neck. 'If you say so, you lot always have been damned hard to kill.' He looked across the room and stared at McCoy. 'Now am I going to have to reinstall the barrier to separate you two?'

When McCoy refused to meet his captain's eye, Pike finally sighed in annoyance and limped back to the other side of the room.

When Pike was comfortably settled back on the bed, his cane in easy reach should he need it again, Spock nodded to the two men. 'I apologise for my choice of words,' he began, 'I was just trying to explain my actions.'

'Curiosity,' Pike said, flatly.

'At first,' Spock's gaze drifted towards the blank wall before returning to the two men as he seemed to reach some sort of decision. 'Mister McCoy was correct in saying I am different, I am only half Vulcan.'

'What?' Pike asked as McCoy shifted next to him in disbelief.

Spock nodded at them. 'My father is Sarek, my mother . . .' he hesitated for a moment, 'my mother was Amanda Grayson. They met when my father was Ambassador to Earth.'

'Ambassador to Earth?' Pike asked. 'Are you saying that you're half –'

' – human,' Spock finished, nodding.

'That's not possible.' McCoy protested.

'I assure you, gentlemen, it is as I am the living proof.'

'It must have been rape of some kind.' McCoy said to his captain.

Pike watched as Spock's whole demeanour changed. The Vulcan straightened and his arms came down to his sides, hands lightly bunched into fists. 'Chief,' Pike warned.

'My parent's were married,' Spock said, his voice lowered and directed at McCoy, 'first on Earth and then on Vulcan, following both my parent's traditions. They were very much in love, although my father seldom revealed this to others as the showing of emotions is discouraged by my people.'

'Was,' Pike said, trying to derail the potential for another fight between the two men. 'You spoke of your mother in the past tense.'

For the first time Pike saw the faintest flicker of emotion cross the Vulcan's face, sadness. McCoy must have seen it, too, if his quick gasp of surprise was any indication.

'Yes,' Spock said, after a moment. The tension eased from his body as he clasped his hands behind his back. 'I watched her die.'

'What happened?' Pike asked, quietly.

'A Romulan,' Spock looking directly at McCoy, said. 'Driven mad by grief, for losing his family, destroyed Vulcan. I tried to save my mother but I was too late.'

'What does that have to do with the mind meld . . . with him?' Pike asked, hesitant to name the other version of himself out loud, and once again drawing Spock's attention away from McCoy before anything else happened.

Spock blinked and took a moment to collect his thoughts. 'I needed to know . . . was she afraid when she died.'

'Afraid?' Pike said.

Spock nodded. 'As a child I chose to embrace my Vulcan heritage, my mother accepted this; she was proud of everything I did.'

'Mothers are like that.' Pike murmured.

'And as a Vulcan I have faced death, it is a known variable.' Spock continued, as if he hadn't heard Pike speak. 'But my mother wasn't Vulcan. What did she feel, what was she thinking when she died? When Admiral Pike was shot I knew the wound was fatal. I saw an opportunity to experience something of what my mother might have felt.'

'And?' Pike asked, almost hesitant to know the answer.

'Pain, fear, anger at all the lost chances he would have; the lost futures he would never experience.' Spock looked directly at Pike. 'And love, I was not expecting that emotion in such circumstances.'

'One of the reasons,' Pike spoke into the silence. 'You said curiosity was one of the reasons. Why else did you do it?'

'For Jim,' Spock spoke in a matter of fact manner.

'The kid?' McCoy asked. 'What about him?'

'Admiral Pike recruited Captain Kirk into Starfleet, he was his mentor and one of the few men Jim admired. In our universe Captain Kirk's father died on the day he was born. It is my opinion that Admiral Pike was a father figure in Jim's life and I believe that one day Jim will want to know exactly what Pike was thinking when he died. When that day comes I will be a conduit between the two; one last chance for them to connect.'

'Sonofabitch,' McCoy spoke quietly, breaking the silence. 'What kind of Vulcan are you?'

'Are all Vulcans like this, where you come from?' Pike asked, also.

Spock tilted his head slightly. 'No, most are better.'

'Better than what?' McCoy wanted to know.

'He trusted you both, didn't he, this other version of me.' Pike said; it was more a statement than a question.

Spock nodded.

'Captain, what are you thinking?' McCoy asked.

Pike looked at Spock, he was more than half convinced already, crazy as all this sounded. 'I wanted confirmation,' he said, to himself.

' _Captain!_ ' McCoy warned. 'As your head of security –'

Pike waved away McCoy's concerns. 'I'm tired of this damn war, Chief, aren't you?'

'Of course I am.'

'Are you?' Pike looked over at McCoy. 'Sometimes I wonder.'

McCoy shook his head. 'I know I'm gung ho, Captain, I have to be to keep us all alive. But that doesn't mean I want to do this forever, I want a life, too, a chance to start over again. That's why I'm here,' McCoy looked around indicating the ship they were on, 'why we're _all_ here. If there's a slightest chance to end this once and for all we have to take it. But that's got nothing to do with what he's suggesting.' McCoy pointed to Spock, who was quietly standing and observing the two men.

'Probably not,' Pike conceded. 'From the moment we stepped out into space it's only ever been about one thing.'

'The war,' McCoy said.

'The war,' Pike echoed. 'When I first joined Starfleet, I thought the war would be over in a few years and we could turn our sights to exploring. Call me naïve, Chief, but all I ever wanted was to meet new races, not kill them.'

'Personally I hate space, myself,' McCoy said, 'too damn cold and dangerous.'

Pike frowned at McCoy's words. 'I never knew that, why are you out here then?'

McCoy's smile was bitter, 'Because it's still the best place to find a Vulcan and kill it.'

'It's times like these, that I'm glad I never had a family.'

'There are times I wish I never had one, either, Captain.' McCoy said. 'But that doesn't change the fact it is a fool's idea to trust this Vulcan.'

'Then I guess I'm a fool, Chief, because damn me if I don't believe.' Pike turned his gaze towards Spock. 'Is there war where you come from?'

Spock nodded. 'Yes, currently there are tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire.'

'What the hell is a Federation?' McCoy asked.

'An amalgamation of planets, united in their pursuit of exploration and peace. Earth and Vulcan are members of the Federation.' Spock spoke directly to Pike. 'It seems I have managed to convince you of our goodwill, Captain, any further talk about instigating a mind meld between the two of us is unnecessary.'

Pike shook his head. 'As the Chief pointed out, Mister Spock, this is war and words mean nothing. If I am to risk the lives of my crew on only the possibility you are telling the truth,' he shrugged, 'well I'd deserve to be court marshalled and executed as a traitor to my race. I need proof, proof that you are not here to destroy this ship or interfere with our mission. I need to _know_ you two truly are who you claim you are.'

'Even if it means potentially experiencing the death of your other self?' Spock asked.

Pike sat up straight and squared his shoulders. 'I am an officer of Starfleet; death is always but a heartbeat away.'

Spock looked long and hard at Pike before finally nodding. 'Very well.'

'Captain!' McCoy stepped forward and placed a hand on Pike's shoulder. 'This is suicide.'

'I appreciate the concern, Chief, but we have to know, no matter what the cost.'

McCoy's hand tightened on Pike's shoulder. 'Dammit, then let me do it instead.'

Pike shook his head, touched at the gesture. 'Captain's privilege, Mister McCoy, I'll not risk anyone else's life, not in this.'

Sighing in frustration at Pike's inflexibility McCoy dropped his hand and stepped back. He glared over at Spock. 'So help me, Vulcan, if the Captain so much as looks like he's under attack . . .'

Calmly walking towards the two men Spock spoke, 'If it makes you feel better, Mister McCoy, then please hold your weapon to my head.'

McCoy snorted. 'Like you had a choice?'

Spock crouched down in front of Pike, his left knee resting against the cold floor. Reaching out with his right hand he hesitated and looked up at the captain. 'Are you certain?' he asked, as he felt McCoy's phaser press against his right temple.

Pike nodded; determination in his eyes. 'Do it.'

'As you wish,' Spock's thumb brushed up under Pike's jaw, the rest of Spock's fingers pressing firmly along the side of the captain's face, until he was cradling the human's head in his hand. Closing his eyes Spock sought contact.


	3. Chapter 3

' _Captain, is everything alright? Dammit, Vulcan, I knew it was a trick. I warned you what would happen.'_

The words were faint, echoes of a time not of this world, this universe. And such a universe it was. So alike and yet so different from his own, it was a place he wanted; no needed, to live in and yet he was dead here. Just a memory in another's mind and what a mind. So controlled yet so full of emotions, it was extraordinary.

Pike gasped in shock as the contact between himself and Spock was broken. Blinking away the tears he blindly flung out a hand in McCoy's direction, 'Leonard, no!'

'What?' McCoy looked in shock at his captain, he'd never used McCoy's first name before, hell as far as he knew Pike had never used _anyone's_ first name.

'It's alright,' Pike looked down at Spock's bowed head. 'I'm alright.' Taking a few deep breaths to try and steady the emotions rushing through his system Pike watched as Spock stood up and moved backwards a few steps. 'Your world, your mother,' he tried to find the words to convey what he felt.

Spock just nodded.

'Captain?' McCoy asked, uncertain as to what had just happened.

Pike sighed then looked up at McCoy; he raised an eyebrow at his head of security. 'You do look better in blue, Chief.'

'Did you?' McCoy pointed towards Pike's eyebrow then over to Spock. 'Has he . . . are you possessed?'

Blinking Pike looked over at Spock, who answered. 'When two minds join there are sometimes residual characteristics from each participant that temporarily remain behind, Captain, they will fade in time.'

'So I'm not going to turn into a Vulcan anytime soon?' he half jokingly asked.

'If that was a possibility, it obviously did not work on Captain Kirk.'

'Was that a joke?' McCoy asked, 'did the Vulcan just make a joke?'

'As I said,' Spock explained, 'residual characteristics.'

Pike sighed as he looked around the room; it was a strange sensation to experience. Everything seemed familiar yet different, almost like seeing double. There was a whole universe of memories and feelings in his head that wasn't his own.

'Captain?' McCoy asked concern in his voice.

Pike looked at his security officer. 'It's true, damn me if it's not all true.'

'That's not you talking; he's put thoughts in your head, making you think what he wants you to think.'

Pike sighed, 'Just this once, Chief, can you just let go of your hate and go on trust? Parallel universes have been hypothesised for centuries. What I've just seen,' Pike shook his head, still trying to absorb all he had experienced. 'They just want to go home, hell giving half a chance I'd go with them.'

McCoy looked from Pike to Spock and back again. 'By all rights I should keep you locked up in here in case you're compromised.'

Pike looked thoughtfully at McCoy as he rubbed absently at his injured knee. 'If it would make you feel any better. But, Chief, how long have we known each other?'

McCoy frowned as he thought about the question. 'Going on eight and a half years now, you talked me into joining up.'

Pike nodded. 'Found your sorry drunk ass in a bar,' he looked towards Spock, 'from what I know about this other me seems to be a tendency I have.' He glanced back at McCoy. 'Chief, in all the years we've worked together have I ever led you astray?'

Instead of answering McCoy just holstered his phaser. 'We're all going to get court marshalled for this. What do you want to do now?'

'Now?' Pike stood up and nodded at the two men standing before him. 'We rescue Doctor Marcus from Kirk and compare notes about this anomaly.'

# # # #

Kirk looked over at Spock as the lift rose towards the bridge. 'Gotta admit, I wasn't sure you could convince Pike.'

Spock turned his head to look at his captain. 'And if I had not been successful?'

McCoy spoke up from the other side of Spock, where he was standing. 'Yeah, kid, what then?'

Kirk leaned forward so he could grin at McCoy. 'Oh you know I'd improvise something; take over the ship, win against impossible odds, save the girl.' He shrugged, 'that sort of thing.'

McCoy just frowned back at Kirk. 'You're out of your freaking mind.'

Kirk's grin widened. 'Not the first time you've told me that.'

'Keep a lid on it.' Pike ordered from where he was standing in front of them as the lift slowed and stopped. 'Just stick with the plan.'

'Gonna be goddamn court marshalled.' McCoy muttered as the doors opened.

'Captain on the –' Mister Sulu's voice trailed off as the four men walked onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

'Captain!' An instantly recognisable young woman strode hurriedly towards them, her phaser out and held down low by her left side, as the bridge crew reacted to the arrival of a Vulcan in their midst.

Kirk looked over at Spock, curious to see how the Vulcan would react to seeing this universe's version of his girlfriend.

Pike stopped walking and held out a hand towards his officer. 'At ease, Commander.' He turned and addressed Kirk and Spock. 'Gentlemen, may I introduce my first officer Commander Uhura.'

'Commander,' Spock said, nodding in her direction, giving no indication that he even recognised the young woman. Kirk was impressed there was no way he could have been so calm.

Uhura eyed Spock then turned her attention towards Pike. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'This is need to know, Uhura, he's part of the mission.'

'Sir,' Uhura holstered her weapon as she looked at Spock. 'As your first officer, am I not part of the structure that needs to know?'

Pike sighed. 'This comes straight from the very top, you know how compartmentalised this mission is, Commander, up to this point only McCoy and I had permission to know.'

'Know what, sir?'

'Captain?' One of the bridge crew stood up and addressed Pike. 'Is that an actual Vulcan?'

Now came the hard part, Pike glanced back once at McCoy before stepping forward to address the concerns of his crew. 'This man,' he gestured back at Spock, 'is not a Vulcan but a brave human who has volunteered to be surgically altered for this mission.'

Disbelieving murmurs echoed about the bridge.

'Begging you pardon, Captain,' the standing crew member questioned, 'but why would anyone do that?'

'To help end the war,' Pike replied; he looked about the room at his people. 'I know we've kept you in the dark about this mission. That wasn't my choice; even I have to follow orders.' Some of the crew smiled at the idea that even their Captain had someone who ordered him around. 'But believe me; what we are doing here could help bring this long war to an end. That is why we were chosen, the best of Starfleet,' Pike watched as spines stiffened in pride. 'I can't tell you everything that is going to happen, but I need you all to believe that the future of Starfleet, the future of the human race, depends on our actions in the next few days.'

'But a Vulcan?' Uhura asked.

'Infiltration,' McCoy told the first officer. 'You couldn't just waltz a human into their midst, Commander.'

'I can tell you all this much,' Pike told the crew, 'this is an intelligence gathering mission. We believe the Vulcan's are massing on a planet in a nearby system. Now why they are doing that we don't know, but with the help of this man,' he gestured towards Spock, 'we hope to find out and if possible put a stop to their plans.'

'Okay I get the need to look like a Vulcan,' Sulu spoke up. 'But who's that guy?' He gestured towards Kirk.

'Captain Kirk.' Kirk stepped forward. 'I've been tasked with keeping our friend here safe.'

'To keep the mission as covert as possible it was decided to travel these two on a separate ship until the last moment before transporting them aboard.' Pike said.

'Then why weren't we informed that they were coming?' Uhura asked.

'I took it on myself to use their arrival as a readiness exercise. To test our levels of security,' Pike looked over to McCoy, 'your team did well.'

'Yeah, even if they were a little too enthusiastic,' Kirk grumbled as he gave an exaggerated shrug and grimace.

The crew smiled and chuckled.

'Now,' Pike looked at his bridge crew, 'I think that's enough show and tell for one day,' he glanced over at his first officer. 'Uhura, transfer everything we have on the anomaly and the planet it originates from to my ready room.'

Uhura nodded, 'I'll bring it in personally.'

Pike walked over to Uhura and spoke quietly to the woman. 'I need you out here coordinating with Sulu on our approach to the planet. We didn't come all this way to screw it up in the last few metres.'

Uhura glanced over at Spock and Kirk. 'But, sir,' she protested.

Pike lowered his voice even further. 'I need you here, Nyota, keeping us safe why I play hand holder and diplomat to those two. If anyone else could do it, I'd let them in a heartbeat but orders are orders.'

Uhura reluctantly nodded, she knew how much her captain hated playing the political game. It was one of the reasons why Pike chose to captain a ship as far from Earth and Starfleet as possible. 'Yes, sir, good luck.'

'Just get us there undetected, Commander.' As Pike walked away from Uhura he gestured to the other three men to follow him.

Uhura nodded at the Science Officer. 'Send all information on the anomaly and originating planet to the Captain's room.'

'At once, Commander,' he replied, fingers dancing across his console.

Uhura strode over to Sulu. 'We need to plot an oblique course to that planet, Mister Sulu, no one can detect our approach.'

'One undetectable course coming up, ma'am,' Sulu hesitated for a moment. 'Commander, why would _anyone_ want to look like a Vulcan?'

'We've all made sacrifices for the war, Lieutenant.'

'Still . . .' Sulu looked towards the viewscreen, which was currently showing the deep blackness of space. 'Have you ever actually met a Vulcan, ma'am, face to face?'

Uhura looked down at Sulu to see the lieutenant's attention had turned from the viewscreen to stare back at her. 'No,' she replied, reluctantly.

'I have,' Sulu said. 'I was there when they overrun the Darsus Base.' Sulu's eyes lost their focus as he subconsciously rubbed at a deep scar that ran from his right cheekbone down over his chin. He had been lucky, if he hadn't have moved at that precise second the Vulcan would have sliced his neck open, not his face.

'And?' Uhura asked.

Sulu remember the wild savagery; the rage of the Vulcans that day. Each of them relentless in their attack on the base; never backing down not even in the face of death, like a wild animal finally released from its cage. 'Well he looks the part, but can he act it?'

# # # #

Similar thoughts were running through Pike and Kirk's heads as everyone entered Pike's ready room. It was a small room off to one side of the bridge and was barely large enough to hold all four men.

'So,' Pike spoke as his computer chimed, indicating the requested information had arrived. 'What do you know about this anomaly?'

'It appeared suddenly about six weeks ago,' Kirk began, 'deep in space in a system

Starfleet thought was uninhabited. We were the nearest ship available so was tasked to investigate.'

'Six weeks ago,' Pike nodded, 'sounds about right.'

'We arrived at the planet four days ago, sent a science team down to investigate but they couldn't find anything,' Kirk continued. 'We searched the entire system looking for what might have produced the anomaly and came up with zip.'

'It was most frustrating,' Spock added.

Kirk looked across at his first officer. 'Frustrating, isn't that a bit emotional for you?'

'I was speaking on the crew's behalf.'

Pike sat down at his computer, pulling up the information before indicating for Kirk and Spock to look it over. 'Any of this look familiar to you?'

Spock leaned over Pike's shoulder. 'Yes,' he eventually said, 'it is almost identical to the readings we were given.'

'Almost?' McCoy asked from across the room. While he had accepted these two were somehow from another universe. Or at least had accepted that his captain believed this to be true, he still preferred to keep his distance from Spock.

'Your readings are much stronger than ours.'

'Which would make sense if the readings were coming from _this_ universe and somehow bleeding through to ours,' Kirk added.

'But why?' McCoy asked.

'I do not know.' Spock answered him.

'Why were you sent here, Captain Pike?' Kirk asked. 'You're in the middle of a war and Starfleet decides to send out its best ship for what – curiosity? I'd think you'd have more important things to worry about.'

Pike nodded absently, 'We do.' He looked across at the two young men standing before him. Total strangers yet, because of Spock's mind meld, achingly familiar. 'What I am about to tell you can never leave this room,' Pike ignored McCoy's frustrated sigh as he indicated for the three men to sit.

McCoy folded his arms and leant back against the wall, declining the offer. Kirk sat down, while Spock chose to remain standing at Kirk's right shoulder. Pike noted in amusement that it was almost an identical pose that Uhura and he took whenever they were on the bridge. Captain seated and first officer looming at his side ready to give advice or caution in equal measure.

'Starfleet has noted a decrease in attacks from Vulcan in recent months.' Pike told them.

'Well that's good, right?' Kirk said.

'Not necessarily,' McCoy said, from across the room. 'Could be they're planning something big, amassing the troops for some sort of major attack on Earth or K'ronos.'

'So when Starfleet registered this anomaly in the Kentar System, we had to investigate.' Pike said.

'Why,' Kirk asked, 'it's in the middle of nowhere.'

'In your universe, maybe,' McCoy said. 'Here it's only a few days travel as the Starship flies to a Vulcan staging post. Can anyone say "I don't believe in coincidences"?'

'The staging post was destroyed years ago,' Pike clarified, 'but Starfleet was worried enough to send us out here to investigate.'

'You think the anomaly is a weapon.' Spock said.

'We think the Vulcans are testing _something_ out here.' Pike turned his chair back to stare at the readouts again. 'And we were sent to find out what.'

'And destroy it before it gets used against us.' McCoy added.

'You gotta know if it's a weapon the Vulcans will be guarding it heavily.' Kirk said. 'You're not going to come out of this clean, there will be casualties.'

Pike turned back and smiled wearily at Kirk. 'Son, who said anything about coming back?'

Kirk sat back in his chair as Pike's words registered. 'This is a suicide mission.'

'It was,' Pike looked over at Spock, 'now I'm not so sure.'

'I do not understand.' Spock said.

'The plan,' McCoy said, 'is to get as close as possible and attack whatever installation they have on the planet.'

'And any ships in orbit.' Pike added.

McCoy nodded, 'If we hit the place hard and fast we might do enough damage to set them back for years. And if we're really lucky kill off their lead scientists and bigwigs in the process. Such an action might cripple their war effort giving us a chance to gather ships and hit Vulcan, once and for all.'

Pike was curious to see Spock's reaction to the suggestion of an attack on his home planet, especially after the memories of its destruction that still haunted his own mind. But Spock gave no visible reaction to McCoy's words. Truly he was like no other Vulcan Pike had ever met, before today.

'Still,' Kirk spoke into the silence that followed McCoy's words. 'Doesn't sound too bad – hard, but not exactly suicidal. Hell it sounds like the sort of crazy stunt I'd pull.'

'Then you, too, would surely die, Captain.' Spock said. 'Remember like in our universe Vulcans have been capable of space travel longer than humans. Our ships and weapons are far superior and here Starfleet doesn't have the resources or technology from other races to call upon.'

'He's right,' Pike said, 'What the Chief just told you was our best case scenario. Reality says we'd be lucky to fight our way past the orbiting ships and defensive weapons to even _reach_ the planet below with enough strength left to attack.'

'Then what's your plan?' Kirk wanted to know.

'We packed this ship with enough extra explosives that when we hit the planet, we're going to leave one hell of a dent.' McCoy said, a little proudly.

'You intend to turn the _Enterprise_ itself into a weapon, using it as the means to destroy the installation.' Spock's words might have been addressed to Pike but all his attention was on his own captain.

'It's the only way to make certain of success.' McCoy said.

'Do they know?' Kirk's words were hoarse with anger, images of his own father choosing a similar fate, running through his head. But at least his father had the balls to do it alone.

'Who?' McCoy wanted to know.

'The crew, do they know what you have planned?'

Pike shook his head. 'Only McCoy, Uhura and I have the final orders.'

'Although some of the smarter ones have worked it out,' McCoy said, 'you can tell by the way they act.'

Kirk said, 'You told them they were the best, back on the bridge.'

Pike nodded with no small amount of pride.

'Then why?'

'Because only the best will get us through to finish the mission,' Pike answered him. 'If our sacrifice can bring about the beginning of the end of this dammed war, it will be worth it.'

'Worth it?' Kirk's hands tightened on the arms of the chair he was sitting in. 'You sit there talking about killing your crew and you think it's worth it?'

'I'd die for my people, and my people would die to protect Earth. Don't act like that's a surprise, Kirk.' Memories of the young man sitting before him dying for his own crew flickered through Pike's mind. 'We're not all that different after all.'

Similar thoughts must have been running through Kirk's mind, also, but he didn't relax until Spock reached down and briefly rested a hand on his captain's shoulder. 'You implied that our arrival has changed your plans,' the Vulcan said.

McCoy breathed a silent sigh of relief as the tension between the two captains seemed to subside a little.

'The plan was to always hit the target with everything we had and hope for the best.' Pike said, 'But with you onboard we might be able to achieve our aims and still make it home.'

'Wait, what?' Kirk raised a hand, 'that plan was just a cover to let the crew accept our presence onboard. Nobody ever suggested anyone actually go through with it.'

'What you think we needed _your_ permission first?' McCoy asked, a little crossly.

'What McCoy is trying to say,' Pike said, 'was that we'd already came up with a variation on the theme before you two appeared.'

'Three or four of us were planning on transporting down during the battle strapped with explosives.' McCoy said. 'Aim for the centre of the installation or wherever there was a massive power signature and see what happens.'

'Us?' Kirk said.

'My plan, my mission, if we're lucky enough we destroy them before the _Enterprise_ is hit too badly not to make it home.'

'Bones,' Kirk looked sadly at his best friend.

'What?' McCoy frowned and tried to act indifferent to Kirk's expression. 'Dammit stop looking at me like that. It's not like I got anything to live for.'

'What about Doctor Marcus?' Kirk wanted to know.

McCoy uncrossed then recrossed his arms before snapping, 'What about her?'

Kirk was unsure if Bones was oblivious to any feelings towards the doctor, or just refusing to acknowledge them. But it seemed obvious in just the few hours Kirk had known the two people that something was there between them. Before he had a chance to pursue the topic any further Spock spoke up.

'You suggest I infiltrate any facilities found on the planet and search for information?'

'Infiltrate – destroy,' McCoy shrugged, 'I know which one I prefer.'

'If we could get you down on the planet undetected,' Pike said, 'and give you enough time to reconnoitre the situation, I'm hoping you could disable whatever this anomaly is and we'd all get to go home.' He looked over at Kirk and Spock. 'Well as home as you two will ever get. We could use two officers like you.'

'Now, wait a minute –' Kirk began.

Spock overrode his captain's objections. 'I accept.'

'The hell you do!' Kirk pushed himself out of his chair and turned to address Spock. 'Do you think you can just waltz into some Vulcan facility, ask nicely and just expect them to hand over all their secret technology? In case you hadn't noticed these guys are at _war_.' He lowered his voice a little. 'They'll see right through you, Spock, from what everyone here says you're too damn nice and quiet to pass as a Vulcan in this universe. They'd kill you on sight, if you're lucky.'

'Would you prefer McCoy's plan of using explosives?' Spock asked.

Kirk shook his head sharply at the thought. 'Of course not, I just want you to think logically about this.'

'I am always logical, Captain.'

Kirk grunted in frustration. 'I know its one of your more annoying traits.'

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched ever so slightly, an action that would have gone unnoticed by anyone not familiar with the Vulcan. 'I am the logical choice and I have proven in the past that I can operate any Vulcan technology no matter how unfamiliar it might be. Captain Pike's plan is sound and is the only option that will enable the _Enterprise_ a chance to return intact with the majority of its crew. Besides, as a child of both Vulcan and Earth I find this war,' Spock searched for the right word, 'disturbing.'

'Fine, but I'm coming with you.' Kirk declared, 'I could be your prisoner.'

McCoy opened his mouth to voice his objections but Pike motioned for him to not speak. The captain knew this had to be settled between these two men without any input from them.

Spock shook his head. 'That would be unwise and potentially jeopardise the mission.'

'Screw the mission; I'm not letting you go down there alone.'

'As your First Officer I should remind you that putting yourself in unnecessary risk is not logical and as your friend I would ask you let me do this for my mother,' Spock hesitated a moment before adding, 'and your father, for both our worlds.'

Kirk searched Spock's face, looking for any sign that he could persuade his friend not to do this. Realising there wasn't he sat back down on the chair. 'Fine,' he muttered as he leant forward, with his forearms on his thighs and stared at the floor between his boots. He looked up suddenly. 'But the first sign of trouble and we're pulling you out of there.'

Everyone in the room knew that was a lie. For the plan to work Spock would need to maintain total communication silence with _Enterprise_. The first anyone on board would know if the plan succeeded or failed would be when the Vulcans attacked or the facilities on the planet were destroyed.

'Sending others into danger, potentially to their deaths,' Pike said quietly, 'it's one of the heaviest of burdens of the chair, son.'

Kirk looked over and glared at Pike. 'Tell me something I don't know.'

'I'm allergic to pollen,' McCoy declared for no real reason, trying to lighten the mood. 'Can your _Bones_ claim that?'

Kirk blinked at the change of subject and looked questioningly at Spock.

The Vulcan shook his head. 'I am unaware of any such medical condition.'

'Didn't think so,' McCoy replied, a little smugly. 'Now let's get down to brass tacks and finalise this plan. That last thing I want be is hanging around that planet with the Vulcans taking pot shots at us because we couldn't make up our minds what we're doing.'

'Duly noted,' Pike said.

# # # #

Kirk and Pike walked slowly along the corridor towards their destination.

'So,' Kirk began, looking for some subject they both might have in common. 'Mind melds, huh, pretty intense.'

Pike looked sideways at Kirk. He wondered what Vulcan had melded with the young man and whether or not his experience had been as intense as Pike's had been. Images of this own dying not to mention this young man's death and miraculous resurrection were still raw. If his smile was a little sad and forced, Kirk wasn't to know. 'Nothing I couldn't handle.' Pike told him as they walked into the shuttle bay area.

Sitting out in the middle of the bay was a single shuttle pod with its door open, standing outside it was two men, McCoy and an almost unrecognisable Spock. Kirk gave a slow disbelieving whistle as his friend turned to look at them.

Gone was the customary blue uniform, in its place Spock was wearing loose dark grey pants with black knee high boots, a deep red sash-like belt kept closed an off-white tunic that fell mid-thigh. Over the tunic Spock was wearing a sleeveless dark blue coat with a hood that was currently resting down on the Vulcan's shoulders. The hilt of a sword could be seen over Spock's right shoulder and he carried a large bulky sidearm at his hip. A black swirling tattoo was visible starting on the left side of Spock's head just behind his pointed ear; it travelled along his jaw line and down his neck before disappearing beneath the tunic.

'Well,' Kirk was rarely at a loss for words but this was one such time. 'That's –'

'What all fashionable green blooded murderers are wearing this year,' McCoy said for him. 'We had to mix and match it a little to avoid the bloodstains.'

'Where did you get the clothes from?' Kirk asked.

McCoy simply replied, flatly, 'Bloodstains.'

'The colouring of the sash denotes rank.' Pike explained. 'We've gone with the equivalent of a commander. Should allow Spock access to most places without drawing too much attention.'

'And the tattoo?' Kirk asked Spock. 'That's only temporary, right? I'm only thinking of a certain someone back home.'

Spock tilted his head to the right, drawing attention to the spiral down his neck. 'Do you think she would not approve?'

'I have no idea.' Kirk confessed.

'Well that should work.' The voice that came from the shuttle interior might have been familiar but the accent certainly wasn't, it was more working class English than Scottish.

Montgomery Scott appeared in the doorway rubbing his hands on a piece of cloth. 'The shuttle's ready to go, Captain.'

'Scotty!' Kirk exclaimed, delighted to see another familiar face.

The red-headed man frowned down at the young captain. 'That's Mister Scott to you, pal.'

'Right,' Kirk stopped smiling and tried to look serious. 'Sorry.'

Stepping down from the shuttle Scott jumped down the last two steps, throwing the cloth onto the ground. 'I've minimised the shuttle's signature as much as I can. If Sulu's calculations are correct and we can push some of those meteoroids out of the nearby belt and towards the planet we should be able to hide amongst them without being detected.' He scratched at his close cropped beard. 'Assuming, of course, that the damn Vulcans aren't looking for us. The shuttle can take a passive scan but anything else more aggressive . . .' he shrugged.

'Anything more aggressive and they'll already know we're here and the shuttle will be the least of their worries.' Pike reminded the engineer and recently recruited pilot. 'Remember you just have to get close enough to the planet to transport Spock dirt side, after that get back here fast.'

Scott nodded. 'Don't have to tell me twice, Captain.'

' _Uhura to Captain Pike.'_

Pike nodded to McCoy, before striding over to the nearby wall and activating the communications system. 'Pike here,' the captain said.

' _Sir, we've just reached the meteor belt.'_

' _We're ready to begin using our tractors to manoeuvre some likely candidates into position.'_ Sulu's voice could be heard in the background.

'How long?' Pike asked.

' _About six minutes, Captain.'_ Sulu answered.

'We'll be ready, Pike out.'

'You know there wasn't any meteor belt in our universe.' Kirk noted.

'How many planets were there in the system?' Pike asked, moving back over to stand with the other men.

'There are six.' Spock answered him.

'Well there's only four here, so that might explain it.'

Kirk wondered what cosmic event had occurred in this universe to cause two planets to collide. Had it been a natural event or was the Vulcan weapon somehow involved?

'Well let's get this show on the road.' McCoy slapped Scott on the back and began walking up the steps of the shuttle.

'You're going too?' Kirk asked, a little perplexed.

McCoy paused on the steps and turned back to address the young man. 'Extra pair of hands never goes astray and besides,' he glanced over at Spock, 'we wouldn't want anyone to suddenly change their mind.'

Spock paused at the foot of the shuttle's steps and looked up at McCoy. 'I have given my word I would undertake this mission.' He paused for effect. 'Vulcans do not lie.'

'Really?' Scott asked as he brushed back Spock and up the steps, 'since when?'

McCoy grunted in agreement and disappeared into the shuttle, quickly followed by Scott. Spock waited at the shuttle steps as Pike and Kirk approached him.

Pike shook his head slightly as he observed Spock standing there hands clasped behind his back, body still and attentive. 'Remember the footage we showed you,' he told the young Vulcan, referring to recordings of captured prisoners of war that Spock had watched as references to how Vulcans acted in this universe. 'Don't be so contained, so under control.'

'You gotta be more human, Spock,' Kirk said, 'Basically you have to act everything you're not.'

'I will endeavour to do so when the time is right.' Spock said.

'And don't talk like that, either. I'm betting Vulcans don't talk like that here.' Kirk looked towards Pike for confirmation. When the older man nodded Kirk looked back at Spock and grinned. 'Hey I know, if you want to seem more human, just act like me!'

Pike coughed loudly to hide his snort of amusement as Spock raised an eyebrow at the thought.

McCoy poked his head out of the doorway. 'Just got word from Uhura, we have to go.' He disappeared back into the shuttle.

Kirk made a fist with his right hand and punched Spock lightly on the chest. 'Good luck.'

Spock stared down at the spot where he had been hit, then looked back at Kirk. 'Vulcans do not require luck.'

'Fine whatever; just . . . come back safe alright. I need someone around here who is still normal.' Kirk gave an apologetic glance at Pike. 'Everyone is not how they're supposed to be and you're all I have left of my crew.'

Spock nodded in understanding as Kirk began to walk back towards the hangar door. Realising that Captain Pike hadn't left also he turned his attention to the older man.

'Remember, these aren't your people, you do whatever you have to do to successfully complete this mission.' Pike told him. He waited until Spock had nodded before continuing. Even though Kirk was no longer in earshot Pike found himself subconsciously lowering his voice. 'Those feelings you felt when Kirk died and you went after Khan,' Pike searched Spock's eyes for recognition of that day. 'Try and use that down there Mister Spock. That rage, that feeling of loss; that is what it means to be Vulcan here. Those feelings will keep you alive.'

'I understand.'

Pike nodded, although he was unsure if the younger man really did understand. As he reached out a hand, Pike realised this was the first and possibly only time he would shake hands with a Vulcan. Nodding Pike turned away and left the hangar with Kirk. The mission and possible future of planet Earth was up to Spock now.


	4. Chapter 4

The shimmery translucence of a transporter beam flickered across the desert landscape before forming into the body of Spock. It had been decided that rather risk the possible detection of transporting directly into the largest building it would be safer for Spock to arrive outside and work his way in, mainly because the Vulcan had successfully argued that any building would be shielded against such an attempt as they were about to make.

The three buildings that the shuttle had observed were situated in a valley just over the next hill. Spock had requested being transported planet side several miles away, out of direct line of sight. One person walking towards the buildings would be harder to detect than a shuttle or transporter beam.

Taking a deep breath Spock assessed his surroundings. The air was thinner than Earth normal but nothing that would interfere with his abilities. In fact in many ways it was not too dissimilar to Vulcan. The barren dusty landscape that surrounded him was a painful reminder of home.

Spock felt that ever constant pain, that reminder of his loss, tighten in his chest. A life-long habit of suppressing his emotions kicked in and Spock had almost buried his feelings when he stopped. The last words Pike spoke to him echoing in his mind. The best way to succeed on this mission was to use his grief and pain to his advantage. The Vulcans of this universe had not yet chosen to walk the path of peace and logic. Therefore any emotions they experienced were fully on display, they let their feelings colour and affect their decisions; not unlike humans. To fit in and deceive anyone he met Spock would have to at least appear to do the same.

The question was could Spock overcome decades of training. Most humans thought Vulcans had no feelings at all, but some people like Nyota and Jim knew otherwise. But even those two didn't truly understand what it was to be Vulcan. To feel emotions but to also choose not to let those feelings colour and affect his life. To always look for the scientific, the logical, course in everything action he took.

So it made sense that Spock use logic to find a solution here. The Vulcan began the long walk towards his destination, his boots kicking up greyish-blue dust in his wake. Spock's heritage was half human and as a child he had shown emotions around his mother, would it be that difficult to express those feelings again? Logic said that it would be complicated to overcome such intense training in such a short period of time.

But what if he didn't try to overcome his training, but instead just mimicked emotional states? Jim had suggested Spock imitate his captain if he wanted to convince others of his feelings. Spock had lived and worked amongst humans for a few years now and had even found himself beginning to express small idiosyncratic movements to aid in their better understanding of his intentions. A small eyebrow lift here, a slight frown or tilt of the head there; all used to help his fellow officers understand the often subtle Vulcan expressions used in day to day life. How harder would it be to exaggerate those movements now?

After all the emotions were still there under the surface as they had always been, now instead of suppressing the physical aspects of them he would just be required to express them in a large enough manner to convince others of his intent. It seemed a satisfactory compromise to the situation, Spock decided as he stopped at the top of the hill to observe the valley below.

The three buildings could be seen off to one side near the beginning of the valley floor, almost huddled under an overhanging rock face. They were situated so the instillation was protected from any attack from above, Captain Pike's last ditch plan of using the _Enterprise_ itself as a weapon would be much more difficult to accomplice than the crew might have originally surmised if they knew the situation. There were no visible defences – no walls, patrols or weapons to be seen, but Spock expected the buildings to be well guarded. If indeed they were as important as everyone seemed to think they were, and the anomalous signal they had detected in two universes had to have come from somewhere.

Reaching up Spock readjusted the hood over his head to protect himself from the harsh sun and began the long descent into the valley. He was curious to see how far he could travel before being detected.

# # # #

As it turned out Spock had reached the floor of the valley and was about to step off the trail and out of the shadows of the steep grey walls behind him when he detected someone else's presence.

Uncertain as to how a Vulcan in this universe would react, Spock chose to let the other make the first move. He stopped walking; turning slightly side on to provide a lesser target as he spoke with a low growl. 'I know you are there.'

Minutes passed in silence, only broken by the wind blowing from behind him. Shaking his head Spock clenched his left fist and casually placed his right hand on his holstered sidearm. 'You cannot think to hide from me.' He declared, in a louder voice. 'Reveal yourself, now.'

Another minute passed before there was a small sound of crunching stones and a figure appeared from behind some rocks several metres away. The figure crouched forward slightly, a gun similar to Spock's own held in their hands. Spock was unable to see more of the person as they too had raised their hood to protect themselves from the blazing sun.

The two figures stood silently staring at each other; Spock knew he had the advantage, as he was mostly in the shadows of the cliffs above whereas the other Vulcan was standing in the full sun. If it came to a shooting match the other was at a distinct disadvantage trying to get a clear shot of Spock.

'Identify yourself.' he commanded.

The other figure took several steps backwards and gestured with the gun that Spock should move forward. Spock contemplated his options; if he stayed where he was he had a small assumption of safety, but he had already observed that the other Vulcan was wearing a light green sash – denoting a rank lesser than Spock's own. He had to assume that the other Vulcan couldn't see his sash in the low light; if he was to step forward his rank would be immediately obvious. The question then became how would that affect the other's actions?

Pike had spoken at length to Spock, during the hours the _Enterprise_ had approached the planet, about the rigidity of the Vulcan military structure. How Earth and K'ronos had won unwinnable battles due to the inability of Vulcan ship captains to change tactics without approval from superiors.

Logic would dictate that such a hierarchy would be felt throughout the whole of Vulcan culture, much like it was to a lesser degree in his universe. Therefore this Vulcan should accede to his rank. Spock stepped forward, but not before pushing his hood back from his face with one hand and pulling his sidearm from its holster with the other. It was also logical to be prepared on the slight chance this Vulcan was more disobedient than expected.

At the sight of Spock's red sash the other took a small step backwards. Sidearm dropping the Vulcan straightened in surprise.

'Now,' Spock spoke, raising his firearm and pointing it at the other Vulcan, 'you _will_ identify yourself.'

Reaching up the Vulcan pulled back the hood to reveal a young woman. 'I am T'Lon and who are you?'

Tilting his head to one side and narrowing his eyes Spock found himself briefly wondering, how exactly would Jim respond in these circumstances? What emotions or actions would be appropriate to use? Coming to a decision Spock rammed his sidearm into its holster and stormed towards the young woman. 'You will respect my rank, Subaltern T'Lon,' he growled, stopping directly in front of her; knowing only too well how Vulcans liked their personal space. To impose oneself on another Vulcan in such a manner was considered very disrespectful.

T'Lon began to step backwards then stopped herself, lowering her eyes as she answered. 'Forgive me, Subcommander, its just that we were not expecting anyone.'

Spock considered the real possibility that there were others in hiding. Looking past T'Lon dismissively he gazed down the valley towards the buildings in the distance. 'You are not alone?'

'No, I mean yes,' T'Lon realised she was still holding a weapon on a superior officer and hurriedly holstered it. 'What I am saying is I'm alone right now but there are others back at the base.'

'And your superior finds it acceptable to send out patrols alone?' Spock asked, with the beginnings of a sneer.

'I'm not on –' T'Lon hesitated and seemed to change her mind on what she was about to say. 'We were not expecting anyone, Subcommander, did you come from one of the orbiting ships?'

'Yes,' technically that was not a lie.

'We were not informed.'

' _You_ were not informed,' Spock snapped back. 'Now,' he glanced briefly at T'Lon before returning his gaze towards the distant base. 'You will escort me to your superiors.' He felt rather than saw T'Lon's stance stiffen in insult of his dismissal. Spock fingers twitched in protest to what he was about to do. Reaching out he grabbed the young woman's shoulder and shoved her hard, 'Disobedience is not an option.'

'Of course,' T'Lon staggered two steps backwards before stopping and looking back at Spock. She bobbed her head respectfully before saying, 'If you'll follow me.'

Spock nodded his assent and began to follow the young woman.

# # # #

The journey was taken in silence but that did not stop T'Lon from glancing sideways at Spock. Several times she looked like she was about to speak only to change her mind and continue walking. After about fourteen minutes T'Lon stopped and indicated that Spock should do the same. Reaching into a pocket on her dark green coat she pulled out a small device and held it up in the air. After a few moments the device beeped softly and T'Lon nodding in satisfaction dropped it back into her pocket. 'We can continue now,' she told Spock.

Spock nodded, 'Then proceed.'

T'Lon led him towards the smallest of the three buildings. 'Subcommander Rekan will be monitoring the device at the moment,' she explained as they entered the building. 'We are planning another test run in the next few hours.' She glanced back at Spock. 'Is that why you are here?'

Spock chose to ignore T'Lon's question.

T'Lon accepted the silence as a reprimand. 'Of course, I do not need to know.'

The door of the building automatically opened at their approach. T'Lon noticed Spock's quizzical look at the lack of security. 'Only approved personnel are allowed beyond the barrier,' she patted the pocket that contained the device she had used moments before. 'Anyone not carrying the correct identification would be obliterated on the spot. There is no need for stronger security measures here.'

'And what if someone was to obtain your identification from you?' Spock asked as they entered the building.

T'Lon shook her head as the doors closed leaving them in a cool small antechamber. 'Each device is genetically linked to its user, they would be useless otherwise.' She looked across at Spock. 'Are you testing me? This is common knowledge, surely?'

Once again Spock chose not to answer her; he had discovered from Admiral Pike that sometimes silence was a great weapon. People tended to interpret it in their own way, mentally filling the void with what they expected to hear, usually to their own detriment.

Seeing that she was not going to get any kind of answer T'Lon turned away from Spock and moved towards the far wall. 'We have to leave our weapons here,' she explained, unholstering her sidearm and placing it in an empty cubbyhole conveniently located near the entrance to, what Spock assumed, was the rest of the complex. 'They are not allowed inside the laboratories.'

'Safety protocols.' Spock said as he followed T'Lon over to the cubbyholes and began to unbuckle the strap that rested diagonally over his chest and held the sword belt in place.

T'Lon glanced sideways at Spock as he placed his sword and scabbard in an adjoining space. 'Yes.'

Spock felt a moments concern that his ignorance might alert this young Vulcan that he was not who he seemed. Pulling his sidearm from its holster he contemplated T'Lon, who had turned her back to him as she pulled three daggers from hidden places in her clothing and was placing them next to her weapon. Could he calmly shoot her if he thought she might compromise the mission? Could he kill her to protect the others on the _Enterprise_ , people he barely knew?

T'Lon turned and noticed Spock standing there staring at her. 'Is everything alright?' she asked a little warily.

Spock took a moment to really observe T'Lon for the first time. She was younger than he was; quiet and almost reticent in her dealings with his superior rank but at the same time she exuded an energy that he had never seen in a Vulcan before. He felt like T'Lon might explode into a violent rage at a moments notice; it was an unnerving concept to apply to a Vulcan of any age. Even the bullies that tormented him as a child were constrained in their actions, as if their use of cruelty and abuse was only another form of scientific enquiry. Not like T'Lon; Spock felt that this woman would truly know what she was doing and even more so enjoy the actions.

'Subcommnder?' T'Lon eyed the weapon in Spock's hand before flicking past him to the entrance way of the building, as if she was contemplating her chances of escape.

'You were correct in your previous assumption, this is a test.' Spock said as he placed the sidearm next to his sword. 'You are performing adequately.'

'I am pleased.' T'Lon slide her long-sleeved coat off her shoulders revealing a dagger strapped to her left wrist. When she was certain that Spock had noted the blade she unbuckled the strap and placed it next to the others.

T'Lon wore short sleeves underneath and this gave Spock the opportunity to fully observe her clan tattoo for the first time. He had caught glimpses of it during the walk through the valley, as the fine dark blue lines began on the back of T'Lon's right hand and snaked their way up her arm and under the short sleeve of her tan coloured tunic. The tendrils started as fine lines but thickened as they advanced up T'Lon's arm and nestled among the vines were small stylised flowers. It was one such flower just above her elbow that caught Spock's eye. Where the centre of the flower should have been was a small spiral shell. It was perfectly formed and reminded Spock of a picture his mother had shown him as a child.

'Golden ratio,' he murmured.

T'Lon frowned, 'What did you say?'

Realising he had spoken out loud Spock was undecided on what to do. A superior would not feel the need to explain himself to a subordinate; on the other hand T'Lon had already displayed an inclination towards violence when she had subtly threatened him with the hidden knife on her arm. He still needed her assistance to gain further access to the buildings and the anomaly.

Spock casually rested his hand on the gun sitting in the cubby hole and nodded towards T'Lon's arm, 'Your tattoo .'

'What about it?'

Spock noted with interest that T'Lon automatically slapped her hand over the spot where the small shell sat, even though she couldn't have known what part of the tattoo he was referring to. 'Is it usual to add small aquatic shells to your clan tattoo?'

T'Lon shifted her weight, nervously, 'I don't know what you're talking about?'

Spock dropped his hand from the gun and took a menacing step towards the subordinate, raising his voice as he spoke. 'You deny such a thing and yet you try to hide it from me.'

T'Lon dropped her hand and scowled at Spock. 'It's just a shell.' Her eyes slid sideways towards her weapons.

'But why is it there?' Spock judged the distance between T'Lon and her weapons, then assessed the distance he would have to reach for his own. He was uncertain who would gain their weapons first.

'You said something.' T'Lon tried to deflect Spock's attention from her tattoo. 'You said "golden –"'

'Ratio, yes.' Spock found himself standing straighter, with his hands behind his back. Doctor McCoy once had referred to this pose as his 'lecturing stance'. When Spock had pointed out this was his customary pose McCoy had just snorted and walked away.

T'Lon tensed when she saw Spock standing this way, perhaps it was because she was uncertain if he was reaching for any hidden weapons. When Spock did not immediately pull out a blade she relaxed slightly. 'What is this ratio of gold?'

'It is a universal constant found in nature as well as mathematics,' he nodded towards T'Lon's arm, 'and is sometimes depicted, amongst other things, as a spiral shell. Mathematically speaking two quantities are in the golden ratio if their ratio is the same as the ratio of their sum to the larger of the two quantities.'

Surprise briefly flickered across T'Lon's face. 'I have never heard of it described quite that way before.'

Spock was not surprised; it was how his mother had explained the concept to him as a child. One day he had came home upset because some of the other students had told him that humans were inferior to Vulcans. His mother had produced the picture of the spiral shell and told him about the Golden Ratio. How humans, too, had discovered the concept and about the beauty it held and most importantly it showed that both sides of his heritage had a love of mathematics, even if humans were slightly behind Vulcans in discovering such things. Spock allowed the memories of his mother to colour his voice, 'But it is an accurate description.'

'Yes,' T'Lon hesitated before continuing. 'You are not like any Vulcan I have met before.'

Concerned that his explanation had somehow undone all the work Spock had made to depict himself as a Vulcan of this universe, Spock found himself briefly inspired to act like another of his crewmates, most notably the ever irritable Doctor McCoy. 'Have you _met_ every Vulcan?' he snapped at T'Lon.

T'Lon blinked at Spock's words, 'Of course not, Subcommander.'

Spock stood there silently for a moment before continuing in a much quieter more restrained tone of voice. 'We will speak no more about this. You will take me to your superior now.'

'Yes,' T'lon nodded, a little relieved as she led Spock out of the antechamber and into the rest of the installation.

# # # #

Subcommander Rekan stood gazing up at the pinnacle of his career. The device took up almost two thirds of the entire room; the majority of it consisted of the targeting computers and the heavy shielding required for the lasers. The rest was the actual laser itself, the 'sharp, pointy shooting end' as he had tried to explain to his four year old son. When fully functional it would enable Vulcan to win this interminable war and grant Rekan a seat on the Vulcan High Command, if he could get it to work. The theory was sound and results had been encouraging these last few weeks during field tests, but there was something still missing and until Rekan could work it out he had High Command breathing down his neck with their constant demands for success. He knew it was only a matter of time before they replaced him with some empty headed boot-licker who would take all his hard earned credit.

A small discrete chime indicated that someone was standing outside the room. Rekan frowned; his subordinates knew he didn't like to be disturbed when working. They were under strict orders to not interfere with his creative process, unless High Command was involved. Would they not leave him in peace? How was he expected to get any work done when he had to constantly report back to some idiot who had only attained his position through clan politics?

The chime echoed throughout the room again. 'What is it?' he snapped, as the door opened, 'I told you I was not to be disturbed.'

'Apologies, Subcommander,' T'Lon bowed her head slightly.

'Who is this?' Rekan noticed Spock for the first time. Then he noticed the colouring of Spock's sash and began to worry that this might be his replacement. 'What is the meaning of this?'

T'lon and Spock walked into the room. 'Again, my apologies,' T'Lon said, 'I was instructed to bring Subcommander –' stopping as she realised she didn't even know the name of the stranger standing next to her.

'Subcommander Spock,' Spock introduced himself. 'I have been commanded to investigate your work, Subcommander Rekan.'

'Commanded,' Rekan frowned at the idea. 'Commanded by whom?'

'By my superiors.' Spock walked past Rekan and began to look more closely at the machinery. He recalled something T'Lon had said earlier. 'You are still in the testing phase?'

'Yes,' Rekan moved to hover protectively in front of his computers. 'I have filed my reports as instructed by _my_ superiors, you are not needed here, Subcommander.'

Spock tilted his head. 'Really?' he asked, dryly. 'It would seem my superiors think otherwise, they wish to know exactly what you are doing here and how it will affect the war.'

Rekan shook his head. 'I will not have my efforts to win this war questioned.'

'Then I suggest you explain to me exactly what your efforts are.' Spock turned his back on Rekan and stared up at the laser. 'And why you have so far only reported failure.'

'Failure?' Rekan seemed to swell with anger. ' _Failure?!_ ' he held up two clenched fists. 'I hold the means to end this war in my hands, Subcommander Spock. _I_ , not your superiors, will end this war and destroy the humans and Klingons for good.'

Spock deliberately kept his back to Rekan. 'And yet,' he allowed a tone of derision into his voice, 'we are still at war.' Spock sensed Rekan beginning to move towards him.

'Subcommanders,' T'Lon spoke out quickly. 'We all serve the war effort here. Surely we can work together?'

Spock slowly turned and nodded towards T'Lon. 'The Subaltern is correct; everyone here wishes this war a speedy end.'

Rekan grunted and made a conscious effort to relax a little. 'I assume you know –'

'Assume I know nothing,' Spock interrupted him. 'And act accordingly.'

'It's a test,' T'Lon began to explain before her two superiors turned to glare at her; 'everything is a test.' She finished quietly.

Rekan turned his back on T'Lon, acting like she wasn't even in the room. 'As you know,' he began to explain, 'the Klingons developed a rapidly shifting frequency to their shields that has been,' his mouth twisted at the concept, ' _difficult_ to overcome. Then they had the gall to give this technology to the humans.'

Spock nodded for Rekan to continue, watching as the other Vulcan began to pace about the room, reaching out to touch his creation whenever he passed by the computers.

'I was tasked to build a device that could render those shields useless. High Command requested a way we could nullify the frequency of their shielding.' Rekan stopped pacing and turned to address Spock directly. 'I decided why bother attempting to override their shields when we could just punch our way through with a laser.'

'You defied your orders from High Command?' T'lon asked from the doorway, disbelief evident in her voice.

Rekan ignored his subordinate, his eyes only on Spock. 'I _enhanced_ their directives.'

'That would decrease the chances of a quick success.' Spock said.

Rekan shrugged. 'But it will increase my standing when I do succeed.'

'It is curious that High Command has allowed you to openly defy their orders.' Spock said.

Rekan smirked at Spock's words. 'They do not yet know I have moved my work down a new path.'

'You risk the war to improve your clan's position.' T'Lon accused Rekan.

'Silent!' Rekan roared at T'Lon. 'I am your superior and I will not be questioned.'

'I do not see the reasoning behind your decision,' Spock said, watching T'lon shrink away from Rekan's outburst. 'Your weapon as it is now is large and ineffective. It would be impossible to place one on every ship in the Vulcan fleet. If you do succeed in making it work do you expect that your enemies will blindly fly past this planet to be destroyed?'

'Of course the weapon is large now,' Rekan spoke like he was talking to children. 'But once I make it work I assure you I can quite easily modify the size of the laser so that it can be used on our ships.'

Spock shook his head. 'I very much doubt that to be the case. Besides,' he turned from gazing at the laser to address Rekan, 'all your weapon seems to do is attack the humans directly.'

Rekan frowned at Spock's words. 'What do you mean?'

'I observed a human prisoner become ill when you tested your weapon earlier.' Spock failed to add that he too had been a prisoner at that time.

'You bought a human here?' Rekan asked.

'He was aboard the ship, as are several others.' Like a whole ship's worth, but again Spock kept these thoughts to himself.

'And were they all affected?' Rekan looked thoughtfully at his weapon before turning and snapping his fingers at Spock. 'Bring me one,' he demanded. 'We will experiment on it; find out exactly what my weapon does to human physiology. Perhaps we can incorporate this into the design.' He turned and hurried over to the nearest computer console. 'Yes, if I can isolate the frequency that affects the humans we could eliminate the need for lasers or torpedoes altogether.' Rekan began assessing his computer's database. 'Kill them as they cower behind their shields.'

'You would bring a human down to this facility?' T'Lon asked incredulously. 'And run the risk of exposing our work?'

'No, he would not.' Spock said, without taking his eyes off Rekan. 'Too many people know of his deceit already. Which is why,' he finally looked over at T'Lon, 'I do not believe we will be allowed to leave this room alive.'

A chuckle drew the attention of both Spock and T'Lon. 'Quite correct,' Rekan said as he hit a button on the computer and an ominous thunking sound came from the closed door behind them.

T'Lon hurried over to the door and tried to open it. 'He's locked us in!'

'Did you really think,' Rekan asked, 'I would just step aside and let some incompetent from High Command come in here and take over my life's work?'

Spock shook his head. 'That is not my intention, Subcommander, I am merely here to understand your work.'

Rekan sneered at Spock. 'You lie.'

'I do not lie.' Spock asserted.

Rekan gave a short bark of laughter. 'Everyone lies.' He turned and glared at T'Lon. 'Isn't that right, Subaltern T'Lon?'

T'Lon turned from the locked door and looked over at Rekan. 'I do not know what you mean, Subcommander.'

'I knew you were sneaking off to report to your superiors and now,' he nodded towards Spock, 'here you are with my replacement all ready.'

'You are mistaken, Subcommander.' T'Lon replied. 'I am not reporting to High Command.'

'Lies,' Rekan hissed at her. 'I will not be denied what is mine.' Rekan drew back a fist and lunged towards the young woman.

Spock moved to intercept him as T'Lon threw herself against the wall to avoid the two men.

Seeing Spock move towards him Rekan spun on one foot and lashed out at Spock.

Unable to stop his momentum Spock turned his body at the last moment taking the blow on his upper arm. Reaching out he grabbed a handful of Rekan's tunic, pulling the other man past him and towards the bank of computers.

Rekan sprawled on the computers for a moment before, with a howl of rage, he threw himself at Spock. Arms outstretched he wrapped his hands around Spock's throat and used his momentum to push Spock across the room and up against the far wall.

'Mine,' Rekan spat into Spock's face. 'It's all mine!'

As the air was squeezed out of him and his vision began to narrow, Spock brought his right fist up sharply into Rekan's chin, feeling some small satisfaction as he heard the other man's jaw snap shut with the blow. As the pressure on this throat eased Spock reached up and clasped his hands around the back of Rekan's head, pulling the Vulcan forward and down as he quickly bought his knee up and into Rekan's face. It was a move he had seen Jim perform on occasion to great effect.

Gasping and trying to breathe through the blood pouring from his broken nose Rekan staggered backwards, almost falling over in the process. After a moment he straightened and began to prepare to attack Spock again when he suddenly gasped, a look of surprise crossing his face as Rekan reached behind him.

Rising from his defensive crouch Spock looked on as Rekan dropped to his knees with a gasp of pain before falling forwards onto his hands, revealing a knife embedded in his back.

T'Lon rose from her throwing stance and looked over at Spock. Not taking her eyes off of him she reached into an alcove that had appeared in the wall and pulled out a small stubby pistol. She then seemed to dismiss Spock from her thoughts turning her attention to the fallen Subcommander; slowly she walked over to Rekan, who had pushed himself into a more upright position and was now kneeling on the floor staring at his hands.

T'Lon briefly flicked a glance at Spock before bending over to address Rekan. 'That tingling in your extremities,' she told him, 'is the neurotoxin I placed on my blade. Your body is shutting down, starting with the hands and feet and continuing until it reaches your heart.' She bent closer and whispered in his ear. 'You will feel every moment of your death.'

Rekan's breathing was beginning to catch and he took several shuddering gasps before he could speak. 'I knew you were a traitor.'

T'Lon stood upright glancing over at Spock. 'I am not the traitor here.'

Spock stood quietly against the wall, arms at his sides, unsure of T'Lon's intentions but prepared to defend himself if necessary. He watched as she nudged the fallen Subcommander with her boot before raising her pistol and aiming it at him. Spock's gaze flicked from the pistol in T'Lon's hands to the alcove that had not been there when they had entered the room. 'I find your safety protocols lacking.'

T'Lon smiled at Spock. 'I could have just let him kill you.'

'I am grateful.' Spock tilted his head slightly and frowned at T'Lon. 'What about the Subcommander?'

'What about him?' T'Lon asked as Rekan's breathing began increasingly more troubled.

'You cannot leave him like that.'

T'lon raised an amused eyebrow. 'No?'

Spock's frown deepened. 'No.'

T'lon sighed. 'Men, you're so soft.' She aimed her pistol at Rekan's head and, without taking her eyes off of Spock, fired. 'Better?'

Spock looked from the dead subcommander to T'Lon. 'Better is not the word I would have chosen.'

'Now,' T'Lon asked calmly aiming her weapon back at Spock, 'what are we going to do about you?'

'I thought that would be obvious. I have witnessed you kill a superior officer, therefore I cannot be allowed to live.'

'Superior?' T'Lon snorted. 'He might have outranked me, but he was never my superior.'

'Yet the problem still remains, I am a witness to your crime.'

'True, but there are ways to alter those memories.'

Spock frowned. 'Subaltern –'

' _Major_.' T'Lon corrected him.

Spock acknowledged the sudden change in rank. It was obvious this Vulcan was more than she was pretending to be. 'Major,' he continued, 'what are you suggesting?'

'High Command has been experimenting on human prisoners, using mind melds to change their very memories. Making them believe they are Vulcan sympathisers and turning them into weapons before releasing them back to their own kind.'

Spock felt a deep sense of disquiet at the very concept. 'Has it been successful?'

'The results have varied,' T'Lon shrugged, 'with some small successes.'

'It would be easier to just kill me.'

T'Lon smiled. 'True,' the smile slowly faded and she looked more closely at Spock. 'But you are not like any Vulcan I have met before.'

'So I have been told.' The silence stretched between them before Spock asked. 'Won't someone wonder where Subcommander Rekan is?'

'He locked himself in this room for days on end,' T'Lon shook her head. 'If you are hoping for rescue, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed.'

'Rescue was never part of the plan.'

'Yes,' T'Lon bit her lower lip thoughtfully, 'why are you here?'

'I was sent to discover the true intention behind this facility.'

'But sent by whom? Not by High Command, I think, they would not have sent you alone.'

'If not High Command, then who?' Spock countered.

'You will tell me,' T'Lon began to walk towards Spock, 'one way or the other.' She sneered at Spock. 'Or do you think you can best me?'

'It is unclear.' Spock replied as T'Lon stopped in front of him, her pistol wedged firmly into his ribs. He watched passively as she reached out to touch the side of his face, her fingers digging into his skin.

'Submit!' T'Lon hissed as the world faded away.

# # # #

Emotions, so many emotions; control, I must regain control. Spock roared in anger as the connection between the two Vulcans was broken, he turned away from T'Lon punching the wall once, then again, before resting his forehead against the cool surface; trying to find his calm. Trying to separate the two personalities from his mind and find the inner quiet he so desperately needed. Quiet sobbing behind him caused Spock to open his eyes. Turning he saw T'Lon hunched over, arms hugging herself as she tried to understand what she had just seen.

'Vulcan,' she cried.

Spock just nodded.

'Why do you not scream in rage?'

'I do,' Spock answered quietly, 'but above all there must be control.'

'Control,' T'Lon looked thoughtful at Spock's words. 'I saw your control, you are like us . . . but different.'

'I saw into you as well. Your people are just learning to control their emotions, like mine did so many centuries ago.'

'Then what Sirok has preached is true, we can rule our destiny if we learn to control ourselves.' T'Lon looked hopefully at Spock.

Memories of an enigmatic teacher who preached peace and an end to war, a figure not unlike Surak from his universe flitted through his mind. Spock nodded back at her. 'It is a hard path, but one worth walking.'

T'Lon straightened up and took several deep breaths. 'But Vulcan?'

Spock drew on his strength before answering calmly, 'Destroyed because one man could not control his grief and anger.'

'Did you kill this man for what he had done?'

Spock raised an eyebrow at T'Lon's words. 'In the end his actions destroyed himself and his crew.' He hesitated before admitting. 'I confess I was not displeased with the outcome.'

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Spock asked. 'Do you still intend to kill me?'

T'Lon looked embarrassed at Spock's question. 'No,' she looked about the room before tossing her pistol into a far corner. 'It seems we are on the same side, in a manner of speaking.'

'And which side is that?'

'The side that will bring peace to the Vulcan people,' T'Lon told him with pride. 'We have people placed all throughout Vulcan society; we only wait for the right moment.'

Spock nodded; he had seen this during the mind-meld. 'Then you will take over High Command and install your own government.' He tilted his head slightly, 'But what if the people don't want to change?'

'Sirok has been speaking to the people for many years; we have many like minded Vulcan's waiting.' A sad smile crossed T'Lon's face. 'But you are right, birth is painful and messy. Not everyone will agree to change, wasn't it that way with your people too?'

Spock nodded, the turbulent history of Vulcan's path from violence to logic and peace was taught as a lesson to every child. He looked towards the laser and bank of computers. 'And what of your war?'

'When we overthrow High Command, we will withdraw from this war. Our priorities have changed,' T'Lon looked dismissively at Rekan's body, 'a decision not everyone was in accord with.'

'What if the Klingons and Humans choose not to let you withdraw?'

'The Klingons are a spent force; they can barely defend their own homeworld.' T'Lon looked up at the ceiling. 'You came with humans to destroy this weapon, did you not?' She waited for Spock to nod, 'Then I will finish your work and let my actions speak to these humans of yours. Perhaps they will listen, if they are as tired of the slaughter as you seem to think they are.'

Spock nodded; he knew the crew of the _Enterprise_ at least would listen. 'Agreed, but before you destroy Rekan's work, I must ask for one favour.'


	5. Chapter 5

Christopher Pike stared at his PADD; it was full of the daily reports and updates that was common place when you captained a ship, even in the midst of a war. Right now he had been reading a medical report about the mysterious illness that had affected the crew with the appearance of the two strangers from another universe; Pike stifled a sigh at the sheer insanity of his thoughts. Mind you reading might be an exaggeration since he had been staring at the one page for minutes and couldn't tell you a single word he had read.

Movement to his left drew Pike's attention and he looked up to see McCoy standing next to his chair. 'Chief,' Pike said, a little surprised, 'how long have you been standing there?'

'Long enough to know you're not really reading that,' McCoy indicated the PADD in Pike's hands. 'Hope you give my security reports more attention.'

Grunting in amusement Pike gave up any pretence and slid the PADD down the side of his chair.

McCoy wondered out loud, 'Where's the kid?'

'Sent him to my ready room,' Pike answered, 'his pacing was beginning to get on my nerves.'

McCoy nodded absently as he looked about the Bridge. Everyone was seated at their stations either maintaining the ship's hidden position in the meteor belt or passively scanning the planet and five ships in orbit around it, looking for signs that the _Enterprise_ had been detected. Leaning sideways and lowering his voice McCoy asked, 'Assuming the tiny chance in hell we survive this, what are you going to do with Kirk?'

Pike looked up at McCoy with a small smile. 'Offer him a job.'

'Seriously,' McCoy looked more than a little surprised at the idea, 'Do you really think – '

'Keptan!' Chekov called out.

Pike spun in his chair to look at the Ensign seated at the Communications station, 'Report.'

Chekov looked surprised. 'Ze Wulcan ships, sir, they seem to be attacking each other.'

'I see it too,' Sulu confirmed from his seat.

'Onscreen,' Pike commanded, 'and someone get –'

The door to Pike's ready room opened and Kirk, who had grown bored of pacing and had tapped into the ship's communications in case of such an event, rushed out onto the Bridge. 'It's Spock,' he said.

'We have no idea who or what it is.' McCoy answered the younger man. 'Your _friend_ could be compromised and this is all some sort of ruse to draw us out.'

Kirk looked at Pike, confidence in his First Officer written all over his face. 'It's Spock.'

'Well whatever it is,' Sulu said, 'it's happening fast.'

The forward screen showed an image of space surrounding the planet. On it everyone could see four of the five Vulcan warships break their orbit and turn to attack each other. The fifth one staying in position as one of the smaller ships took a direct hit and began to break apart. As the triumphant vessel turned to the remaining two attacking ships the stationary one that had previously refrained from the fight suddenly exploded.

'My God,' whispered McCoy as small struggling objects flew out of a breached hull and quickly fell still.

The door to the Bridge opened and Uhura rushed out of the lift, she had been off duty but any First Officer knew her place was by her Captain's side. 'Status?' she barked striding over to stand next to Pike, who had risen from his chair and was now staring intently at the fight.

Kirk turned towards the Communications station. 'Chekov!'

'Sorry, sorry,' the nervous Ensign turned back to look at his console. 'I'm detecting nothing, sirs, no communication between the ships or the planet.'

'Scans are negative,' Sulu added, 'No one seems to know we're here.'

'Oh I think they know alright,' Pike said, 'question is, what does this all mean?'

The ship with the breached hull turned and began to pick up speed, heading towards one of the two remaining Vulcan ships.

'He's going on a suicide run.' Uhura said disbelieving.

Kirk turned his head away at the last moment, as the two ships collided, destroying each other, to see Pike looking at him. Both men knew the action of another Kirk in both universes suffering a similar fate was uppermost on their minds.

One vessel remained, but it had been damaged in the fight.

'We could take it out.' McCoy suggested. 'Then we'd have a free run to the facility.'

'And give away our position?' Uhura shook her head. 'There could be a dozen Vulcan ships just out of range waiting for such a move.'

'It's the best chance we'll ever have.' McCoy insisted.

'It's an option, Chief,' Pike said, 'But for now lets see how this plays out.' He looked over at Kirk. 'What are you thinking?'

'I'm thinking,' Kirk looked thoughtfully at the forward screen, 'where the hell is Spock?'

'Do you really think he had anything to do with this?' McCoy asked.

'You know of any other reason why they'd suddenly attack each other?' Kirk countered.

Everyone watched as the remaining ship slowly began to turn and resume its previous orbit about the planet.

'So now we just wait?' McCoy growled.

'Is that any different from what we were doing a few minutes ago?' Pike asked his Security Chief.

'A few minutes ago we never stood a chance of succeeding in this mission, now we do.'

Sulu turned and looked at McCoy, who just glared back at the Lieutenant.

'Keptan,' Chekov broke the awkward silence. 'I am picking up a transmission from the planet below.'

'Directed at us?' Pike wanted to know.

'No sir, it is being broadcast wide range, like they know we're here but not exactly where.'

'Clever,' Uhura murmured, 'giving us a message without compromising our position.'

Kirk turned to give McCoy a triumphant grin, 'Told you it was Spock.'

'I haven't heard shit yet, kid; it could be the Easter Bunny for all you know.'

'Chief,' Pike gave McCoy a stern look, 'keep it clean on my Bridge.' He turned to address Chekov. 'Give us audio only and _do not_ acknowledge the transmission until I tell you to.'

'Yes sir.' Chekov fiddled with his console and after a moment everyone on the Bridge heard a voice.

' – prise _, this is Commander Spock. Captain, can you hear me? I assume you are receiving his transmission and have just witnessed the fighting above this planet. I have made contact with the Vulcans –'_

'Bastard better not have turned on us,' McCoy hissed.

Kirk's head whipped about to berate McCoy when Spock's continuing words registered. 'What did he say?'

Pike sat down in his chair, a shocked looked on his face. 'Did he say they want peace?'

McCoy shook his head, 'That's not possible.'

Spock's words continued to echo about the silent Bridge. _' – factions amongst the Vulcan homeworld, Captain, if they are successful there is a chance for a resolution to this war.'_

The Bridge crew of the _Enterprise_ looked at each other; of all the possible outcomes of this mission this one wasn't even close to expected.

'So,' Sulu wondered out loud, 'did anyone see this one coming?'

'Not me,' Chekov answered his friend.

'Me, neither,' Pike muttered.

'Captain,' Uhura waited until Pike turned his attention to his First Officer before continuing. 'What are your orders, sir?'

Pike just shook his head, 'Damned if I know.'

'It's obvious,' Kirk gestured towards the forward screen that was still showing the planet below with the crippled ship and the debris from the battle orbiting it. 'Contact Spock, this is your chance, Captain, an end to the war.'

'If he's speaking the truth,' McCoy said, 'and he doesn't have a gun to his head. We don't even know which side won this little skirmish.' He nodded towards the view screen. 'For all we know the pro-war Vulcans won.'

Kirk turned to McCoy in disbelief, 'Have you been fighting so long you can't even see a chance at peace when it happens?'

'Kid, I want to see the end of this war as much as the next person. I'm just not taking the word of a damn Vulcan as gospel; I want to see some proof first.'

'I think we might have just got it,' Sulu turned to Pike, 'Captain the remaining Vulcan ship just lowered its shields. They are completely defenceless.'

'It could still be a trap.' McCoy growled.

Kirk turned to address Pike. 'Captain, I trust Spock to do his job, he would never betray us. Take this chance it might be the only one you'll ever get.'

'I agree,' Uhura said, 'this is not typical Vulcan behaviour, Captain.'

'If you don't want to risk the _Enterprise_ directly,' Kirk suggested, 'let Uhura and I jump on the shuttle. We'll manoeuvre away from the ship and contact the planet then. That way you're not exposing the rest of the crew.' Sensing he was getting through to Pike, Kirk stepped closer and lowered his voice. 'You once described the Federation to me as a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada. Consider this the first step towards making that true here as well.'

Pike stood up and walked towards the front of the bridge, turning he looked at each of his crewmembers in turn. 'We're potentially on the edge of something momentous, people. Our mission was to come here and destroy the installation no matter the cost, including our own lives.' Several of the crew nodded to themselves, as if confirming some suspicion. 'And now we've been presented with a chance to possibly end the war; _if_ we can believe that transmission. As your captain I can order Chekov to answer but this is bigger than me, bigger than all of us. So,' he looked about the room, 'I'm open to any and all suggestions.'

'Well you know my vote,' Kirk said.

'I think it's a chance worth risking, Captain.' Uhura said.

'I'm detecting no other transmissions in the system, Keptan,' Chekov nervously voiced his opinion. 'If it was a trap, wouldn't there be someone else about?'

'Sulu?' Pike asked his pilot, one of the only few people on the ship who had direct contact with the Vulcans.

Sulu sighed as he rubbed his scar. 'Vulcans don't do subtle, Captain, not in my experience.' He looked thoughtfully at the floating debris of the destroyed ships. Reaching some sort of decision he turned to Pike, 'whatever you choose, I'm with you.'

'You've been quiet Chief.' Pike looked over at McCoy.

McCoy crossed his arms before looking at Kirk. 'You're right, I have been fighting for so long it's all I can think about now.' A look of pain and anguish flickered across his face. 'I can't even remember my girls' faces anymore. Captain Pike,' McCoy straightened to attention, 'my daddy always said, "if you gonna bluff with a pair to deuces bluff big". To hell with it, let's go all in.'

Pike nodded before turning to Chekov. 'Ensign, acknowledge the transmission.'

Chekov nodded and turned back to his station. 'Mister Spock, this is ze _Enterprise_ , please respond.'

Silence filled the Bridge as everyone waited for some response.

'Mister Spock,' Chekov tried again, 'respond, please.'

'Ah hell,' McCoy muttered, 'did we just get played?'

Kirk felt everyone's eyes turn to him. 'Come on, Spock,' he begged.

'Mist –'

' _Spock to Enterprise.'_ Spock's transmission came through a little broken and scratchy, _'my apologies for not responding sooner. It seems that not everyone down here is amenable to the change in circumstances.'_

Kirk opened his mouth to talk but shut it again when Pike glared at him. In the background of the transmission they could hear shooting and yelling. A woman's voice became louder; she was yelling something in Vulcan. Chekov's shocked snort made Pike turn to his communications officer.

'Mister Chekov?'

'Sorry, sir,' Chekov blushed, 'I think I just learnt a new Wulcan swear word.'

'Well aren't you lucky?' McCoy growled at the young man. 'What are they saying?'

Chekov cupped his hand over his earpiece, as if trying to make the words clearer. 'They are talking about some dissidents,' he paused, 'they are in ze chamber and have taken hostages.' The transmission suddenly cut out. 'Sorry, sirs, that is all I could hear.'

A worried Kirk turned to Pike. 'Send me down there now.'

Pike shook his head. 'Not going to happen.'

'Adm – _Captain_ we can't just stand here and do nothing, he's my friend!'

'The current situation is nebulous at best, to send a rescue team down now without knowing the parameters,' Pike looked sympathetically at Kirk, 'sorry, son, there is too much at stake.'

'Then don't send down a team, just me,' Kirk pleaded.

'If this rebellion, or whatever it is, is cut short then having a human down there will only make things worse. Not just for you and Spock but the entire war.' Pike watched as Kirk looked briefly away, the young man's eyes roving about the Bridge. Christopher suddenly wondered if Kirk was about to attempt some mutiny of his own. 'Mister Kirk,' he snapped, 'do you trust Commander Spock?'

Kirk turned back to Pike a look of surprise at the question, 'With my life.'

Pike nodded, 'Then let him do his job. Sometimes all you can do is send them out and pray you get them back in one piece again.'

Kirk's shoulders slumped and some of the tension eased out of his body. 'Sometimes I hate the chair,' he muttered.

Pike nodded in agreement. 'We all do, but its part of the job.'

'Captain,' Commander Uhura stepped forward to speak to Pike leaving Kirk to turn towards the view screen to stare at the planet below. 'We need to consider how we're going to report this back to Starfleet, assuming any of this is true, of course.'

'Not everyone back on Earth is going to like the thought of a peace deal,' Pike agreed with his second in command. 'Or even believe this is possible,' his eyes flicked towards Kirk then back to Uhura again, 'assuming, as you said, any of this is true.'

'Keptan, I have incoming transmission.'

'Put it through.' Kirk commanded.

Pike nodded towards Chekov before turning towards the view screen.

Kirk let out a small laugh of relief when he saw the image of Spock appear on the screen. His immaculate hair was ruffled and there appeared to be bruises beginning to form on his face and neck, but apart from that he seemed in good health. 'Buddy, Spock, good to see you.' Kirk noticed for the first time there was someone else on the screen, another Vulcan; a woman, younger then Spock, barely reaching his shoulder. Her reddish brown hair cut short in a severe bob and green blood oozing from a cut on her left cheek. 'Who's your new friend?'

The woman tilted her head and looked to Spock. 'I am unfamiliar with this ranking of Buddy, Subcommander' she said.

Spock lifted one eyebrow, 'It is not a ranking but merely an expression of friendship humans' use.'

'And you are buddies with these . . . humans?'

Spock looked at Kirk before replying, 'With one, yes.'

'Are we buddies?' she asked.

'We are not, merely acquaintances.'

McCoy snorted, 'And just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder.'

The woman turned and looked closely at the people on the Bridge. 'Humans,' she spoke quietly, almost in wonder. 'I was expecting something more –'

'Yeah, we get that a lot,' Kirk looked pointedly at Spock. 'You okay?'

Spock nodded, 'I am functioning well, Captain.' He looked at Kirk as if to convey that they would discuss things later before turning his attention towards the other Captain of the _Enterprise_. 'Captain Pike may I introduce Major T'Lon.'

Pike stepped forward to stand next to Kirk. 'Major T'Lon.'

T'Lon's eyes flicked between the two humans standing closest to the view screen before mentally dismissing Spock's buddy and fully addressing the other. 'Captain Pike,' she said formally, 'are you a leader of your people?'

Pike frowned briefly at her words, in all his years he never thought he would have to play diplomat with a Vulcan. 'Only of the people on this ship.'

'Do you speak for the humans?'

'For now, until someone better comes along.'

It was T'Lon's turn to frown. 'Better?'

'I'm just a simple soldier who follows orders. We have people back home, diplomats, whose job it is to negotiate talks between disagreeing parties. I assume you must have something similar?'

T'lon sneered at the thought, 'yes, they fight with words, not weapons.'

'I'd prefer a blunt word over a blunt weapon any day.' Pike answered. 'While they both might hurt, one you can walk away from.'

T'Lon laughed in approval. 'Then we will use only blunt words, Captain.'

Pike's lips twitched slightly, 'I can live with that.'

'It seems we both will,' T'Lon expression grew serious. 'You call yourself a warrior?'

'A soldier, yes.'

'Why are you here?'

Pike glanced at Spock.

'I have not spoken of your mission, Captain.' Spock reassured Christopher.

Pike hesitated before answering. The Vulcans surely must suspect the reason _why_ they were there. If he lied now he risked ending these peace talks before they even begun. Blunt words it was, then. 'We received intelligence you were possibly experimenting on some new weaponry.' He waved away McCoy's hiss of annoyance.

T'Lon nodded, 'Your intelligence is correct. You were sent to spy on us.'

Pike shook his head, 'No, we were sent to destroy your installation.'

'One ship?' T'Lon raised an eyebrow at the thought. 'You would have died and failed.'

'Died, maybe. Failed,' Pike's smile was grim, 'never.'

T'Lon turned to Spock. 'You were right; he is an admirable warrior and opponent.'

'I said he was a good human,' Spock corrected her.

'Yes,' T'Lon looked back at Pike before turning her gaze to the other humans on the Bridge. 'Good humans,' she mused.

McCoy growled, 'Good Vulcans.'

'Different Vulcans,' she corrected the Security Chief.

'About that,' Pike said, 'Spock mentioned you wanted peace?' he watched as the Vulcan, no the woman, took a deep breath. Pike suddenly realised that she was as much out of her comfort zone as he was.

'There is a growing faction amongst us that is searching for a better path. We have come to the realisation that we cannot walk this path and fight a war at the same time.'

'And this path?' Pike asked, 'where does it lead?'

T'Lon looked at Spock. 'Perhaps to him,' she said. 'The course is yet unclear. What is clear is a need to withdraw for a time.'

'Vulcan is on a precipice,' Spock spoke up. 'If they are to find a way to control their emotions, they will need peace and time to achieve it.'

'Just like that, they'll change?' Pike said.

Spock shrugged, 'I have been informed that birth is messy and painful but it is necessary for a species to evolve and continue.'

'And all your people agree to this change?' Pike asked T'Lon.

The woman shook her head. 'No, but we believe we have enough numbers to begin.'

'And if not everyone agrees?' Kirk spoke up, curious to be in the midst of an event he had only ever read about in Vulcan History 101.

'Then it will be messy.'

'You don't even know if you can successfully pull this off.' Kirk said, 'You might still fail.'

'I have faith, besides we have already begun,' T'Lon gestured to indicate the room around her. 'The facility is ours as is the ship above. It starts here, but it will end on Vulcan.'

'If you are given the opportunity,' Pike finished for her.

'Yes.'

'So everyone goes home and just pretends this never happened?' McCoy demanded. 'Because I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not just going to forget.'

'That is your path to walk, human,' T'Lon said.

'I'll be damned if I'm getting spiritual advice from a green-blooded hobgoblin,' McCoy snarled.

'Chief,' Pike turned and barked at McCoy, 'stow it or remove yourself from the Bridge, am I clear?' When McCoy reluctantly nodded, Pike turned back to address T'Lon, 'my apologies.'

'Not necessary,' T'Lon replied, 'my mind wants peace but my heart is still at war. I feel . . .' she swallowed; smiling bitterly T'Lon looked directly at McCoy. ' _Feel_ that seems to be the problem for both of us.' Straightening T'Lon mimicked Spock's standing to attention posture. 'As a gesture of faith in our two people's future I wish to surrender this facility and the ship above.'

'Major, you've just made yourselves prisoners of war.' Pike said, surprised.

Perhaps,' Spock said, 'you should consider them as hostages to peace.'

'Whatever you want to call it,' Pike protested, 'I can't guarantee my people will accept the offer.'

'Perhaps they will consider when this facility is destroyed and you return with a Vulcan warship in tow, complete with crew. Perhaps they will consider when I can provide current tactical information that will enable them to win several battles about to be undertaken by factions of my people not willing to change. Perhaps they will consider when my wordsmiths talk to your . . . diplomats,' T'Lon hesitated over the strange new word before continuing, 'when I give your people access to underground communications.'

Sulu whistled appreciatively.

'I think,' Pike said slowly, 'that might help.'

'Then I look forward to speaking to you in person, Captain Pike.' T'Lon said. 'Now I must leave you and deal with the securing of this facility.'

Pike nodded to T'Lon, who bowed her head briefly before moving away from the view screen and leaving the room.

Kirk moved closer to the screen. 'Spock.'

'Captain.'

'Is she for real?' Kirk asked.

Spock tilted his head at Jim's words.

'Does she really mean what she says?' Kirk clarified.

'Yes, although like Captain Pike she cannot speak for her entire people. But the Major believes that this is the best opportunity to begin negotiations.'

Pike interrupted the pair. 'Assuming both sides agree to this, can the Vulcans really change?'

Spock shrugged. 'Unclear, all I can tell you is that they cannot succeed if they are never allowed to try.'

'Alright and thank you, Mister Spock, for your assistance in this mission. I assume you will be transporting back with Major T'Lon?'

Spock nodded, 'As soon as things are more settled here.'

'See you soon.' Kirk said just before Spock ended the transmission.

The two captains turned and looked back at the Bridge crew.

'Keptan,' Chekov asked nervously, 'did we just become friends with the Wulcans?'

McCoy snorted, 'Don't be naïve, kid, we've just seemed to reach a stalemate.'

'Enough,' Pike commanded, 'this has just officially gone above our pay grades. Until we hear otherwise I'm treating the Vulcans as _hostages to peace_. Which means we have work to do, Mister Sulu scan the Vulcan ship look for major structural damage, we need to keep that ship operating until we get back home. Bring Mister Scott up to speed, he might have a few ideas on keeping it running. Ensign Chekov, try contacting the ship we need to assess for injuries. Chief,' Pike turned his attention to the scowling McCoy, 'contact Doctor Marcus and tell her to brush up on her Vulcan anatomy and to prepare for possible patients, then you can get your security teams together and organise a safe and secure location for our new guests.'

'As long as they're not expecting chocolates on their pillows,' McCoy muttered before leaving the Bridge.

Pike turned to Kirk and Uhura. 'As for you two, my ready room in five minutes,' he took a deep breath then let it out slowly, 'we have the report of a lifetime to make to Starfleet.'


	6. Chapter 6

'So let me get this straight,' Kirk was keen to get to the transporter room but had slowed his pace to match Captain Pike's. 'You _still_ haven't heard back from Starfleet yet?'

Pike shook his head, 'Right now I'm taking that as good news. At least they haven't rejected the peace proposal outright.'

'I guess it's not every day you get the chance to end a war,' Kirk conceded.

The two men entered a turbolift.

Pike pressed the button for deck seven. As the doors closed he leant back against the wall with a sigh. Too many days constantly on his feet was beginning to show. 'As long as they actually listen and give the Vulcans a chance.'

Kirk folded his arms and leant back against the wall as well. 'You'll go down in history, Captain, if this falls the right way.'

Pike shrugged, 'I don't care about history, I just want to do my job.'

Kirk's smile was a little bittersweet, 'Sounds like someone I once knew.'

'Listen Kirk –'

Jim cut Pike off, 'What will you do if you haven't heard back before you're ready to leave this system?'

Pike shrugged, 'Start back anyway. Hauling that warship behind us is going to increase the trip home. Might as well get started, let the diplomats iron out the details.'

Kirk pushed himself upright and moved to the middle of the lift. 'And if Starfleet reject the offer and try to attack the Vulcan ship?'

Pike noted with amusement that Kirk had stepped away from the wall just before the lift doors opened. The kid knew the _Enterprise_ well, almost as well as he did. 'If Starfleet try to attack T'Lon's ship, we'll defend it. I gave my word.'

The two men exited the lift and began walking slowly down the corridor.

'It will be good to see Spock again,' Kirk said.

'It's always good to get your people back safe,' Pike agreed. 'And it will be interesting to finally meet T'Lon face to face.'

'An emotional Vulcan,' Kirk stopped walking and turned to Pike. 'I've seen Spock upset before but a Vulcan showing _all_ their emotions,' he shook his head in bemusement, 'shame I won't be around long to experience it.'

'About that,' Pike made the most of them stopping in the corridor to shift his weight off his bad leg, 'are you sure about this?'

'This is your crew, your _Enterprise_ , Captain. I need to get back to mine.'

Pike lifted a hand and rubbed at his eyes. 'You know there is no guarantee that this will work, even the Vulcans have done some calculations and have expressed their doubts. There is still a place for you here, you and Spock. You could both do a lot of good in this universe.'

Kirk smiled, 'I appreciate the gesture, but would you stay if our positions were reversed? Besides I don't think any universe could handle _two_ James Tiberius Kirks in one place.'

Pike dropped his eyes and stared at the floor as he began to absently rub his right leg.

'What's wrong?' Kirk noticed Pike's suddenly reluctance to meet his gaze. 'What aren't you –' Kirk made a small noise of shock when he realised why Pike was avoiding looking at him. 'I'm dead, aren't I, in this universe?'

Pike nodded as he raised his eyes. 'I did some digging; I'm sorry this universe's version of you died almost five years ago.'

'What happened, was it the war?'

Pike waited until a crewmember had passed before answering. 'In a manner of speaking, you never made it to Starfleet, Kirk; you were part of a prison detail that repaired our ships in a space dock. The dock was attacked by the Vulcans and you were listed among the dead.'

'Prison detail?'

'You killed a man, a Starfleet cadet, in a bar fight, Jim, you were convicted of manslaughter.'

Kirk stumbled backwards slightly, shock written all over his face. 'The first time we met was in a bar,' he said, 'you asked me if I liked being the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest?'

'Doesn't sound like me,' Pike joked, dryly.

'You knew I needed to channel my anger, find a purpose. Still,' Kirk laughed quietly, 'I made it into space.'

'I wish I could have found you, son,' Pike said, sadly, 'I wish we'd had that conversation. But still, you are here now, you could still do some good.'

'I appreciate the offer but I just want to go home,' Kirk whispered.

Pike nodded, he had expected nothing less. 'He was proud of you,' he said, referring to the other Pike. 'You know that right? You were the son he never had.'

Jim coughed and cleared his throat, looking down to hide the unshed tears in his eyes. Unable to speak he just nodded.

Pike looked briefly about; seeing no one was around he leant his cane against the wall and stepped towards Kirk. Slowly, like he was afraid of how Kirk would react, he wrapped his arms about the other man. Jim hesitated for a moment then returned the gesture, arms tightening. Pike knew Kirk wasn't hugging him, but the other Christopher. After a few moments Pike moved his hands to Kirk's shoulders and gently pushed the young man back.

'Right,' he said dropping his hands and turning to retrieve his cane, like nothing had happened. 'Let's greet our guests shall we?'

McCoy half turned towards the door, hand hovering over his phaser as Pike and Kirk entered the transporter room. 'Took you long enough,' he grumbled, 'thought I was going to have to do this on my own.'

'You, the first friendly human face our guests see?' Pike said, moving to stand by his security chief's side. 'We can't have that now.'

'Human I can just about manage; don't expect me to be friendly too.'

'Relax, Bones,' Kirk slapped McCoy on the shoulder, 'Spock will be arriving too, so you'll have one familiar face.'

'Can't wait,' McCoy shook his head, 'and stop calling me Bones.'

Pike nodded towards the crewmember sitting behind the console. 'Transport when you are ready.'

The crewmember nodded and began manipulating his controls. The familiar whine of the transporter began to fill the room, as the lights on the transpad lit up. Soon there appeared four translucent shapes that slowly began to solidify.

Kirk relaxed as one of those shapes revealed himself to be Spock. He stepped forward only to stop; this was not his ship, not his place to greet the Vulcans. Kirk stepped back to stand next to McCoy as Pike moved forward.

On behalf of Starfleet and my crew,' Pike said, 'I welcome you aboard the _Enterprise_.'

T'Lon and Spock stepped forward and moved down the steps towards the humans, the other two remaining Vulcans staying on the raised transpad dais.

'I accept your welcome,' T'Lon replied, 'although I cannot speak on anyone's behalf but my own and the people on the planet below.'

'Those that are still alive, you mean.' McCoy said.

'Ah,' T'Lon looked past Pike, 'the angry human and,' her eyes flicked over Kirk, 'the buddy.'

Kirk grinned at T'Lon, 'James T Kirk, at your service.'

T'Lon's nose began to wrinkle and she stifled a cough. Turning she looked at Spock.

'You grow used to it.' Spock told her.

'Used to what?' McCoy wanted to know.

Kirk opened his mouth to explain but was beaten by Pike, 'Seems Vulcan noses are a bit sensitive.'

'So,' McCoy asked his captain.

'You stink,' T'Lon said, and then she directed the rest of her comments to Spock. 'You grow used to this?'

Spock nodded, 'Although perhaps it does not affect me as much as other Vulcans.'

McCoy laughed at the idea. 'Pointy eared hob-goblins can't stand a bit of stink?'

'Stinking pink bloods should consider bathing more,' T'Lon snapped back.

'And on that note may I introduce my Chief of Security, Mister McCoy?' Pike said, dryly.

T'Lon raised an eyebrow, 'You are to ensure our continued security aboard this ship?' she asked McCoy.

'Yes,' McCoy ground out through gritted teeth.

T'Lon smiled, 'Then we will endeavour to be worthy of your concern.' She turned to indicated the two Vulcans still standing silently on the platform. 'This is Major L'Mar,' she gestured to the Vulcan on the right, 'and the other is Subcommander Narok, both from our surviving warship.'

'Welcome,' Pike nodded towards the two Vulcans. 'We have quarters prepared for the duration of your stay.'

'Complete with guards, for our safety of course,' T'Lon said with a small smirk.

'And for ours,' Pike returned, just as sharply.

T'Lon's smirk grew into a genuine smile. 'I think I will enjoy these negotiations, Captain Pike. Do you spar as well with a weapon as you do with words?'

'I like to think I can hold my own.'

'Perhaps we can test that assumption one day, with blunted weapons of course,' she nodded at Pike, 'that is what you prefer is it not?'

'A human against a Vulcan,' Pike shrugged, 'doesn't seem like a fair fight.'

'Perhaps I will be kind and go easy on you.'

McCoy leaned in close to Kirk and whispered, 'Dear god are they flirting?'

'Negotiations, Bones,' Kirk whispered back, 'you use whatever weapon you've got.'

'But a flirting Vulcan?'

'Trust me,' Kirk said, 'it's weirder for me, than it is for you.'

McCoy looked over at Spock, who was passively standing to one side observing everything. 'I guess, but still it was only a few days ago we were trying to kill each other.'

'It's a brave new universe, Bones, deal with it.'

How many times had Leonard asked this young upstart not to call him that? McCoy turned his gaze to the man standing next to him. 'You seriously trying to tell me this other me and you are friends?'

Kirk grinned and nodded. 'Best friends.'

'I don't know how he puts up with you.'

'With charm and poise –'

McCoy sniffed in disbelief, 'Doesn't sound like me at all.'

'– and a lot of drinking.'

'Now _that_ sounds like me.'

'Chief.'

McCoy looked over to Pike. 'Captain?'

'Prepare a detail to escort our guests to their quarters; we're almost finished up here.'

McCoy looked back at Kirk; a sad expression flickered over his face before he turned away and moved to the door. He gestured to the four red-shirted men standing outside. 'Escort the Vulcans to their quarters and stand guard outside until I send someone to relieve you.'

'Yessir.'

T'Lon nodded to the other two Vulcans. 'Go now, I will follow shortly.'

'As you wish,' Narok said with a bow before leaving the transporter room with L'Mar.

Pike, McCoy, T'Lon, Kirk and Spock all gathered together in the middle of the room.

'Last chance,' Pike looked from Kirk to Spock then back again. 'You can still stay here.'

Kirk shook his head, 'A part of me wants to stay, but Captain this is not my home.'

'And you?' Pike looked over at Spock, as if hoping the Vulcan officer might persuade his captain to stay.

'While I am pleased to know that in this universe Vulcan still exists,' Spock glanced over at T'Lon, 'it, too, is not my home. My place, as always, is by my captain's side. I must regretfully decline your offer.'

Pike just nodded before looking over at the crewmember sitting behind the transporter controls. 'Lieutenant, contact the facility on the planet below.'

'You're both mad,' McCoy said.

'I agree,' T'Lon said, 'but so is hoping for peace between our two people, so perhaps we are all mad here.'

'Thank you for doing this,' Kirk said.

'This is nothing,' T'Lon replied, 'the bigger gesture will be destroying the facility after you are gone.'

'There will be no second chances,' Pike said, 'once it blows . . .'

'We'll already be home.' Kirk finished, confidently.

'Captain,' the Lieutenant spoke up, 'I have the Vulcan facility.'

T'Lon nodded to the humans and made her way over to the suddenly nervous Lieutenant, followed by Spock.

'You, uh,' the man stammered, 'Ma'am, you just press here,' he indicated a spot on the console, 'and speak.'

T'Lon smiled sweetly at the human and pressed the button. 'Subaltern?'

A voice replied sharply in Vulcan.

'Prepare to activate the weapon on my command.' When she received the acknowledgement she turned to Spock. 'It is done.'

Spock bowed his head slightly. 'Thank you.'

'It is your choice to throw your life away,' T'Lon indicated the handle of Spock's sword jutting out over his right shoulder, 'but at least you go armed.'

All the Vulcans, including Spock, had arrived with weapons. The Starfleet officers, excepting Kirk, also were carrying phasers. It seemed that although both parties hoped for peace they still were cautious enough to be prepared.

Spock unbuckled his sword and held out towards T'Lon. 'I will have no need of it where I am going.'

T'Lon took the sword from Spock's hands. She pulled the blade partway out of its scabbard to better read the inscription along its length before handing it back to Spock. 'It is a fine weapon, for a fine warrior.'

Spock shook his head, 'I am no warrior.'

It was T'Lon's turn to shake her head in amusement. 'You end wars, you carry yourself adequately in a fight,' she looked over at Kirk, 'and you'll follow your leader into certain danger. Is that not the making of a good warrior?'

Spock reached out and accepted the sword, 'I had not before considered that particular definition.' He placed the sword back over his right shoulder, pulling the buckles tight, 'Thank you.'

T'Lon smiled at Spock, 'Then this is my gift to you, not all warriors defend with swords, but all lead the way into the light,' her eyes flicked over to the humans and back again, 'no matter, it seems, what their species and all defend with honour. This is my parting gift to you.'

'I am afraid I have nothing to give you in return,' Spock hesitated before continuing, 'unless . . . some thoughts and experiences of my own on the long path you are about to take?'

T'Lon's eyes widened as Spock gestured with his right hand towards her face. To offer a mind meld after she had so viciously attacked him before, T'Lon nodded, 'I would be honoured.'

McCoy looked over at the two Vulcan, when he saw Spock touch the female Vulcan's face he shuddered. 'Freaking unnatural,' he turned to see Pike and Kirk looking at him. 'You'd never catch me doing that.'

'I bet you were one of those kids who hated a particular vegetable even though you hadn't tried it,' Kirk said with a grin.

McCoy bent down and grabbed a drawstring bag from his feet, standing upright he thrust it into Kirk's hands, 'So going to miss you,' he said with heartfelt insincerity.

'For me, you shouldn't have.' Kirk pulled open the bag to see Spock's uniform inside. Looking up he caught McCoy's grin, 'Sure you don't want to keep it to try on? The blue would really bring out the angry in your eyes.'

McCoy stopped smiling, 'Your _Bones_ must be some freaking saint to put up with you.'

'He has his moments,' Kirk looked seriously at McCoy. 'You're a good doctor, Leonard McCoy, don't forget that. Anyone can be a security chief, but your bedside manner,' Kirk grinned with a shrug, 'should not be denied to this universe.'

Feeling like he was being made fun of a scowling McCoy snapped, 'Just get out of here before I shoot you.'

Kirk transferred the bag to his left hand and held out his right towards McCoy. When McCoy didn't immediately shake his hand, Kirk asked, 'You do shake hands in this universe, right?'

For a minute McCoy contemplated inventing some elaborate, yet embarrassing, ritual and demanding Kirk perform it for his own amusement before sighing and grabbing the young man's hand and squeezing it tightly. 'Are you still here?'

Kirk glanced over to see the two Vulcans had finished their mind meld and Spock was walking towards them. 'Not for much longer,' he ended the handshake and casually shook his fingers to try and regain some circulation. Turning his attention to Pike, who had quietly stood to one side during the exchange Kirk solemnly, shook the older man's hand, 'Sir.'

Pike smiled sadly, 'Son.'

'You have a hell of a crew here, you take care of them.'

Pike waited until Spock had walked over to stand on the transpad before replying, 'I hope you find your way home.'

Kirk only nodded before moving away to stand to the right of Spock.

'I'd better get over there before Simmons has a fit,' McCoy indicated the increasing nervous Lieutenant who was trying to avoid T'Lon's eye.

Kirk looked over at Spock, noting he was still wearing the clothes from his mission. 'You don't want to get changed first?' he shook the bag containing Spock's uniform at the Vulcan.

Spock shook his head, 'You seemed in a hurry.'

Kirk tried to imagine the look on Uhura's face when she saw her boyfriend dressed like that, 'Your funeral.'

Spock looked curiously at Kirk before turning back to face the people standing before them. He raised his right hand, fingers spread in the customary Vulcan salute.

'Not so different after all.' T'Lon smiled in approval as she returned the gesture, 'Victory and a warrior's death.'

Spock raised an eyebrow at T'Lon's words. 'Live long and prosper.'

'No offense,' Kirk told T'Lon, 'but out of the two I prefer Spock's version.'

'Don't we all,' muttered McCoy.

T'Lon glanced at Pike before dropping her hand, 'Words to aspire to, perhaps.' She walked over to the nervous Simmons and pressed the button to communicate with the facility below. Glancing back at Kirk and Spock she waited until the two men nodded. 'Begin testing phase.'

Kirk found himself shifting his weight from foot to foot as he breathed out slowly, for all his confidence he was starting to have doubts as to whether or not this would actually work. This was a shot in the dark at best; he and Spock could stay here and make a future. Both could be at the forefront of negotiating peace on their respective planets, hell Spock _had_ a planet in this universe; did he have the right to deny his friend that?

Looking across the transpad he gave Spock an option, 'Last chance to back out.'

'This is not our home, Jim; it must run its path with no more interference from us.'

Kirk took a deep breath, a weight lifting off of his shoulders. No matter what happened they were in this together. 'Ready?'

Spock nodded, 'Ready.'

'No, no you're supposed to say "born ready".' Kirk felt he had to explain.

Spock frowned, 'I fail to see the logic in that sentence; we are about to attempt to replicate an experiment that if successful will send us back to our own universe. How can anyone be born ready for that?'

Kirk laughed slightly and shook his head. 'Forget I mentioned it,' he looked over at Pike.

'Good luck,' Christopher Pike said.

Kirk nodded at him, 'You too.'

'On your command, Captain Kirk,' Pike said.

Jim kept his gaze on Pike, if this was the end he wanted the last thing he saw to be his mentor and friend. 'Energise.'


	7. Chapter 7

Montgomery Scott sat in the transporter room, staring at the monitor in front of him. He had spent the last four days here, when he hadn't been dragged away to eat or sleep, trying to find out what had happened to his missing crewmates.

'And I thought losing the Admiral's beagle was a bad career move,' he muttered to himself, 'what hellhole do they send you when you've lost your captain?'

Just then the transpad began to light up, indicating someone was attempting to beam onboard.

'Are you doing that?' Scotty turned to the young ensign sitting next to him. 'Are we expecting anyone from the planet?'

The ensign, who had taken to ignoring the chief engineer's constant mutterings, took a moment to even register he was talking to her. 'Sir?' she looked down at her monitor. 'Nothing was initiated from the planet, Mister Scott.'

Scotty stood up from his chair and began backing towards the door. 'Hide yourself, lass,' he instructed the ensign. 'There's no idea what might be coming through.'

Ever since Kirk and Spock had disappeared anyone working in a transport bay was ordered to carry a phaser and two security personnel were stationed outside at all times. Opening the door, Scotty gestured for the two guards to come inside. 'Something's going on.'

Pulling out his sidearm Scotty stood between the two security guards and watched as two columns of light began to coalesce on the raised dais.

# # # #

As the dancing light faded from Kirk's eyes his heart sank as he saw three red-shirted men standing before him, phasers raised.

'Jim, is that you?' the familiar Scottish brogue of Montgomery Scott sent a shiver of hope through Kirk.

'Scotty?' he asked, as the engineer lowered his phaser and stared at the two men.

'Where have you been?' Scotty's eyes drifted over to stare at Spock, 'and what are you wearing? No, wait,' he held up one finger as he began walking away from them, 'hold that thought.' Walking past the desk where he had been sitting he hissed at the ensign, 'Get up, lass, it's only the Captain.'

Kirk watched with some amusement as a young ensign came out of hiding and casually sat back in her chair, like this sort of thing happened everyday. 'How's our ship?' he asked his chief engineer.

'Purring like a kitten, especially now you're back, Captain,' Scotty answered him before pressing a button on the wall. 'Transport to Bridge,' he hesitated a moment before continuing with a big grin on his face, 'they're back.'

' _Whose back?'_ The familiar grumble of Doctor McCoy rang out.

'The Captain and Mister Spock,' Scotty replied, triumph and relief clearly in his voice.

' _Are you sure?'_

Scotty turned and looked back at Spock and Kirk. 'Aye, I'm sure, are you saying I don't know what my own crewmates look like?' he gave the two men a bemused look.

' _Son offa – nobody move until I get there.'_ The communication was cut off mid-rant.

Kirk turned to grin at Spock, 'We made it, we're back.'

Spock tilted his head thoughtfully, 'That remains to be seen, Jim.'

'What are you talking about?' Kirk slapped Spock on the chest, 'Scotty recognised us, we were missing and now we're back. Of course we're home!'

Spock rocked back slightly from Kirk's blow before replying. 'Things do seem similar, but I will reserve judgement until I have investigated more.'

'Whatever,' Kirk waved away Spock's comments, 'at least no one is shooting us this time. Hey,' he turned back to look at Spock, 'who do you think will get here first Uhura or Bones?'

Spock's mouth twitched ever so slightly, 'That is too close to call.'

Kirk's question was answered a few minutes later when the doors opened to reveal Doctor McCoy, PADD already out and analysing, rushing into the room followed seconds later by Lieutenant Uhura.

McCoy staggered to a stop at the foot of the transporter dais, as Uhura rushed past him and up to Spock.

'Dammit man,' McCoy snapped at Kirk, 'where the hell have you been?'

Kirk grinned, 'Everyone's been asking me that, Bones, you have no idea.' He turned to see Uhura and Spock standing toe to toe, their foreheads touching, eyes closed just content to be in each other's presence. 'At least someone is glad to see us.'

Uhura glanced sideways at Kirk, 'I guess it's nice to see you, too.' Her smile took the sting from her words.

'What have I told you about leaving me in charge?' McCoy demanded, 'you know I don't like it.' He continued to wave the PADD at Kirk. 'God only knows what contagion you've managed to pick up in your absence.'

'Relax, Bones,' Kirk replied, 'Carol Marcus gave me a clean bill of health before I left.'

'Marcus,' McCoy shook his head, 'why would she be checking you over and why am I getting elevated readings?' he looked over at Spock, 'And what are you wearing?'

'I was wondering the same thing,' Uhura stepped back to better assess Spock's clothing.

'Captain,' Spock ignored them both to look at Kirk in concern.

Kirk waved away Spock's growing unease. 'I'm fine, Spock, just a last parting gift from the anomaly.'

'Anomaly?' McCoy noted Kirk's pale complexion and increasing unsteadiness on his feet with growing alarm, 'Infirmary, now!'

'I'm _fine_ ,' Kirk allowed Spock to help him sit down on the dais, 'it will pass in a few minutes.'

'Have any other crew members shown signs of illness?' Spock asked.

Keeping an eye on Kirk's condition, McCoy shook his head, 'Nothing comes to mind.'

'Actually,' everyone turned to see the Ensign Sung raise her hand, 'I feel a little light headed.'

'Me too,' Scotty added, 'although I thought that was only because I missed breakfast.'

Scowling McCoy looked about the room, 'Anyone else?'

Both the security guards and Uhura shook their heads. McCoy watched as Kirk's colour slowly returned and he stopped rubbing his chest.

'See,' Kirk smiled up at Bones, 'better already.'

'You're still coming to the infirmary,' he glanced over at Spock, 'both of you.'

Kirk began to chuckle, 'Don't ever think about changing careers, Bones.' Reaching up a hand he indicated for Spock to help him to his feet.

'What and miss out on all this?' McCoy waved his hands about indicating the room they were standing in. 'Now will someone explain to me where the hell you two have been this past four days and why Spock looks like that?'

'More importantly,' Uhura reached out and tugged at the left side of Spock's collar, 'what is this?'

'That,' Kirk pointed out, 'is a tattoo. Wait,' he turned towards McCoy, 'four days? Bones we've been gone almost two months.'

'Two months, did you hit your head at any stage?' McCoy asked, glancing down again at his readings.

'A tattoo?' Uhura pulled the collar further down.

'Relax, its temporary,' Kirk hesitated, 'it _is_ temporary right, Spock, you never said.'

Uhura raised an eyebrow and stared at Spock, 'How far down does it go?'

'We will discuss this later on.' Spock told her.

'Yes we will.' Uhura smiled, 'My quarters.'

'I like it,' Scotty spoke up suddenly, oblivious to the awkward silence that Uhura's words had caused. 'It goes with the sword.'

'You have a sword now?' McCoy looked up from his readouts.

Kirk found himself shaking his head in amusement, 'You make a lousy security chief in this universe, Bones.'

'This universe?' McCoy walked over to Kirk and poked him hard in the chest. 'That's it I want answers and I want them _now_.'

Kirk looked over at Spock, 'Think they'll believe it more if it comes from you?'

Spock reached out and gently removed Uhura's hand from his shirt, 'Because Vulcans do not lie?'

Kirk snorted, 'Yeah, well there's that and the whole you're better at the science explanations than I am.'

Spock nodded in agreement. Turning he addressed the others, 'For the last one month, twenty six days and,' he stopped to make a quick calculation, 'almost fourteen hours. The Captain and I have been residing in an alternate universe.'

McCoy snorted dismissively, 'Yeah right.'

'Bones,' Kirk snapped, 'how else can you explain our disappearance?'

'Oh I don't know,' McCoy began, 'transporter malfunction, alien kidnapping, hell maybe the space fairies flitted in and took you away to space fairy land.' He threw his hands up in the air, 'Any of those explanations make more sense than an alternative universe.'

'Now, hold on,' Scotty interrupted McCoy's tirade, 'there is nothing wrong with the transporter, I should know I've been running diagnostics since the Captain and Mister Spock disappeared, besides multiple universe have been theorised for centuries.'

'So has the Bermuda Triangle, didn't mean that existed.' McCoy said.

'It was the anomaly, Bones,' Kirk explained, trying to get his friend to understand. 'It was coming from the other universe, when we attempted to transport down to the planet at the same time it was activated, somehow we ended up there instead of here.'

McCoy looked down at his PADD and began taping, 'You're both getting a full psych eval. the minute you leave this room.'

'I would expect nothing less,' Spock said, 'but the Captain is speaking the truth.'

McCoy glanced over at Spock, 'And I suppose you just appeared on the planet over there?'

'No, on the _Enterprise_.'

'This _Enterprise?_ ' Uhura asked.

'An alternative one,' Spock explained, 'from that universe.'

'And where were we?' Scotty asked.

'You were there,' Spock said, 'as were you Nyota, Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov and Doctors Marcus and McCoy; although he was not a practising medical doctor.'

'No he was chief of security,' Kirk jumped into the conversation, 'red does not suit you, Bones.'

'Assuming for a minute I believe this tall tale, why the hell would I go into security?' McCoy wanted to know.

'You had your reasons,' Kirk hoped that Leonard wouldn't push the subject, even though he was only divorced in this universe Jim felt that knowing his family had been killed would be a bit much for Bones to take.

'Oh and I suppose you were captain, Jim.'

'No,' Kirk took a deep breath before continuing, 'Pike was captain.'

'Oh laddie,' Scotty said quietly.

'Are you okay?' Uhura added, everyone had a connection to Admiral Pike, he had been their captain after all but no one had been closer to him than Kirk.

'It was weird to see him again,' Kirk tried to smile at his crew, 'but having that extra time, even if it wasn't really him.' He shrugged.

Uhura walked over to Kirk and hugged him briefly before returning to stand next to Spock. 'What about you?' she asked the Vulcan.

'I did not exist,' he told her.

'And I was dead,' Kirk added, when Spock's head whipped about to stare at him he added, 'found out about it just before we left. Turns out I never joined Starfleet, killed a guy in a barfight, went to prison and died sometime after that.'

'That was not you.' Spock said, firmly.

Kirk shrugged, 'Could have been me, I liked to fight and I liked to drink.'

'You still do,' McCoy said. 'But I'm not buying it, what you popped up in a universe that apart from some personnel changes is exactly the same as ours?'

'Not exactly the same,' Kirk looked to Spock, when he received his first officer's nod he continued. 'Turns out we're at war over there.'

'Somebody's always at war, Jim.' McCoy said.

'With the Vulcans.'

Scotty and McCoy turned to look at Spock.

'Vulcan Vulcans?' Scotty asked. 'Like . . .' he pointed at Spock.

'Emotional Vulcans,' Kirk clarified.

'What's that like?' McCoy asked sounding a little horrified at the thought.

'Weird,' Kirk said.

'Intriguing,' Spock added. 'It was a first hand look at my own history.'

'And they flirted.' Kirk added.

'Vulcans can flirt?' McCoy looked to Uhura.

'If you know what you're looking for, yes,' she replied.

'Not Spock flirting, and I never want to say those words again.' Kirk gave a small exaggerated shudder, 'proper flirting, like me flirting.'

'Vulcans fight by flirting?' Scotty asked, trying to make sense of the conversation.

' _No_ , look,' Kirk waved a hand, 'never mind you can all read it in my report.'

'I'd love to see Starfleet's reaction when they read that.' McCoy said.

'Yeah, that's going to be a difficult one to write,' Kirk looked at McCoy, 'might help if you attach our psychological evaluations to the report.'

McCoy snorted, 'Assuming you pass.'

'We'll pass,' he took in the slightly dubious looks from his crewmembers. 'We'll pass!' he stepped off the dais and slapped McCoy on the shoulder. 'Right after I check out my ship.'

'Oh no,' McCoy grabbed Kirk's arm as he began to move away, 'you're going straight to Infirmary.'

Kirk glanced down at McCoy's hand then back up to the doctor's face. 'Right after I check out my crew and ship, Bones.'

'You've been missing for _four_ days and as Chief Medical Officer I could demand you report straight to the Infirmary,' McCoy saw the trademark Kirk stubborn look cross his friend's face. 'Fine, but make it a quick tour.'

Kirk smiled, when he realised he had gotten his own way. 'Relax, Bones, I'm not going to disappear on you again.'

'Damn right you not because I'm not letting you out of my sight.'

'That's real sweet, but I don't need a nursemaid,' Kirk tried to lighten the mood. When McCoy didn't budge in his stance he added, 'next you'll expect to go to the bathroom with me.'

McCoy just crossed his arms.

'Seriously, the bathroom?'

'These two and I,' McCoy jerked a thumb over his shoulder indicating the security guards behind him. 'Not letting you outta our sight.'

Kirk's eyes narrowed, 'Maybe you should switch to a red uniform, Bones.'

'We could just frogmarch you straight to the Infirmary, Jim.'

Kirk looked over at Spock for some support.

The Vulcan shrugged, 'It is not an unreasonable request, Captain.'

Realising he wasn't going to get everything entirely his own way Kirk finally relented, 'Whatever.'

'I'm coming with you,' Scotty spoke up, 'you've given us all a scare, Captain.'

'Me too,' Uhura added.

'Seriously?' Kirk asked Uhura.

Uhura just raised her eyebrows and stared back at him. Sometimes Kirk wondered if she'd picked up that little quirk from her boyfriend or whether that had been one of the things that had attracted Spock in the first place.

'Ah, fine,' Kirk began walking towards the door, he stopped almost immediately and looked back at Uhura. 'But you are _not_ coming in the bathroom with me.'

Uhura snorted, 'In your dreams.'

Kirk smiled as he looked at his fellow crewmembers, 'Yeah, its good to be home.'

# # # #

After several hours in the infirmary Doctor McCoy reluctantly released Kirk and Spock with a clean bill of health or, as McCoy muttered, as good as Kirk ever got. The two men had parted ways at the door, Spock turning towards his quarters to clean up and begin a draft of his report, Kirk he assumed to do the same. It was halfway through the nightshift when Spock decided to check up on Jim, when he failed to find him in his quarters Spock began to systematically search the ship, starting with the obvious places; the Bridge, then the Infirmary, then Engineering and working his way outwards from there.

He finally found Jim in a small conference room a few floors down from the Bridge. It wasn't a popular room, mostly used for visiting dignitaries, but it did have a large window with a good view of the stars.

'Captain?' Spock stood in the doorway, waiting for Kirk to acknowledge his presence. He watched the young human standing in front of the window, staring out into space. Taking a few steps inside Spock raised his voice, 'Jim?'

After a moment Kirk twisted to nod at Spock before turning back to the window. Moving to stand by his captain's side, Spock placed his hands behind his back and waited.

'Couldn't sleep either, huh?' Kirk finally asked.

'You're worried that we're not in our own universe.'

Kirk turned and looked at Spock, 'How could you possibly have known that?'

Spock moved away from the window, gesturing for Kirk to take a seat at the table, 'Because I have similar concerns.'

Kirk slumped down in a chair, 'We are home, right?'

Spock sat opposite Jim, hands clasped in front of him on the table. 'I have reviewed the ship's logs and studied the historical data of both Vulcan and Earth. Everything seems in order.'

Kirk nodded, 'I've talked to as many of the crew as I could, Scotty's reports are full of his usual complaints and suggestions, Bones seems his cranky self; he even threatened to cut me off from his whisky supply if I ever pull a stunt like that again.' He sighed and rubbed his face, 'everything _seems_ normal, so why do I still have this doubt?'

'We travelled to another universe, Jim, one very similar to our own. When we returned we had no way of knowing if we would be successful. It is natural to have doubts.'

'But how long will the doubts last, how long can I stand there waiting for the other shoe to drop?'

'I am unfamiliar with that expression.' Spock watched as Kirk sat up straighter in his seat, adopting the posture he habitually took when sitting in the chair on the Bridge.

'The other shoe dropping?' Kirk waited for Spock's nod, 'just means when will we realise that we're not home. I keep expecting someone's eye colour to have changed, or for you to suddenly have a sister.' He watched Spock raise an eyebrow, 'it could happen.'

'Have you considered the possibility that the mechanics of multi-universal travel dictates that one can only ever return to one's universe of origin?'

'Like a rubber band, no matter how much you stretch it, it always bounces back to its original form?' Kirk thought about the idea for a moment before sighing. 'Is that a real thing, or did you just make that up?'

'Perhaps I have expressed a brand new hypothesis.'

Kirk began running his fingers over the smooth surface of the table. 'So made it up then,' he stopped to look up at Spock. 'So why does it feel like we're home? I mean, in my gut it feels right, even as I expect it to go all wrong. Sorry,' Kirk waved his hands at Spock before dropping them onto the table, 'I know how much you put stock in feelings.'

'In this instance, I too feel like I'm home.'

'Huh,' Kirk leaned forward and peered at Spock, 'if you hadn't travelled with me, I'd say _you_ were the other shoe dropping.'

Spock's mouth twitched slightly, 'Because I used the word "feel"?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Perhaps I was trying to make you more comfortable.' Spock shrugged, 'Either way, we cannot change the fact this is the universe we are now in.'

'So for better or worse,' Kirk nodded as he sat back against the chair, 'make the most of it.'

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, each comfortable in the other's presence.

'Do you think they'll make it?' Kirk finally asked. 'The other crew, do you think they'll end the war?'

'We cannot speculate one way or the other.'

'I think they made it,' Kirk said, confidently, 'they have Pike after all.'

'He is not the same man we both knew,' Spock gently corrected his captain.

'Different universe, same Christopher Pike,' Kirk said.

'I do not have your faith.'

'It's not about faith, Spock, its playing the odds. That universe was enough like ours that I have to believe that the Vulcans will be like your people and make the change to logic and peace successfully. All they need is time, and Pike and Starfleet will give them that time.'

'If Captain Pike and Starfleet are similar to our universe.'

Kirk pushed his chair back and put his feet up on the table, ignoring Spock's disapproving look. 'Everything else was close enough to our universe why would that be any different?'

'First Contact with the Klingons and emotional Vulcans,' Spock said, 'would indicate a big difference.'

'Nobody's perfect, besides,' Kirk pointed out, 'Nero changed our own timeline remember, the universe adjusts.' Kirk dropped his feet to the floor and sat up suddenly as a thought occurred to him. 'Say, do you think the only reason we went to that particular universe is because neither of us existed in it?'

Spock took a moment to think about Kirk's question. 'That is an interesting theory.'

'Really?' Kirk looked pleased, it was a rare day when he could out science his first officer. Kirk's grin morphed into a huge yawn.

Spock stood up, 'But one we can never prove. You should rest, Jim.'

'Yeah,' Kirk ran both hands briskly up and down his face, 'you're probably right.' He caught Spock's look, 'Okay you're usually right.'

Spock nodded in agreement.

Kirk pushed his chair back and slowly rose to his feet. 'We'll stick around a few more days, make sure that anomaly is gone for good then head back home.'

'It will give you time to finish your report.' Spock waited until Kirk started for the door before following him.

Kirk groaned as he paused in the doorway, 'Finish, I haven't even started yet.' He looked hopefully at Spock. 'I don't suppose you'd write it for me?'

'A captain's report sent in on time, with no grammatical errors and free of your irrational human emotions?'

'Nah, you're right, they'd never buy it.' Kirk grinned at his first officer and rested a hand briefly on his shoulder, 'Say goodnight to Uhura for me and see you in the morning.'

Spock watched his captain slowly walk away. While he might harbour some small doubts as to whether or not this was the original universe they had left as long as it held James Tiberius Kirk in it, it was good enough for him.

'Good night, Jim.'


End file.
